Nieve
by Scarecrow101
Summary: Un extraño calor en invierno y una niña con amnesia parecen indicar que algo malo se acerca


Había algo extraño en el ambiente, y no era un secreto, la temperatura estaba a casi 37°C a mediados de Enero cuando se habían pronosticado fuertes nevadas pero hace semanas que no se ven nubes en el cielo.

Los científicos del mundo estaban desconcertados, atribuían todo al calentamiento global, contaminación, efecto invernadero, variaciones en la salinidad del océano, re-ajuste atmosférico, pero nada parecía explicar con exactitud la causa que hacia calentar las corrientes de aire frío antes de que este llegara a ciudades como Detroid, Pittsburgh, Buffalo, incluso Cleveland, entre otras ciudades.

Específicamente, en el Sector V, los chicos están acostados en el suelo rodeados de ventiladores y aparatos de aire acondicionado, excepto Migue, que esta en la computadora tratando de buscar algún villano que este causando que tengan tanto calor

-¡RAYOS!- grita el líder mientras golpea el teclado-

-¿Qué sucede uno?- pregunta #2 al tiempo que llega corriendo asustado por el golpe, igual que todos los demás

-nada, creí que era culpa del villano Bob, pero fue arrestado hace un mes, de nuevo estoy en un callejón sin salida-

-Vamos, esto tal es natural y pronto bajara la temperatura- trata de consolarlo Abby, que sabe que esta muy irritable por tanto calor y estar buscando alguna explicación por casi 45 horas seguidas- deberías ir a descansar

-No puedo- replica el niño volviendo a teclear de manera obsesiva- sé que algún villano esta causando esto, solo debo encontrarlo... solo necesito una pista... solo una...

-Los villanos no han hecho nada malo, hace tanto calor que no quieren molestarse en salir a la calle- trata de explicar #4

-Cierto, incluso se suspendió temporalmente la ley que prohíbe tomar refresco a los niños, incluso refresco de raíz, así que no puede ser obra de Fritz porque esta feliz con las ganancias- Complementa #5

-Y Excuseitor también esta feliz por que le pagan bien por destapar cañerías de las piscinas, ya ven que ahora están sobresaturadas- también habla #3

-El profesor Triple Extra Grande y los heladeros también la están pasando muy bien con tantas ventas- agrega #2

-¡ESO ES!¡LOS ADULTOS HICIERON QUE LA TEMPERATURA SE ELEVARA PARA TENER MAS DINERO!- grita #1 emocionado

-Bien hecho genio, ahora dime, ¿Qué harán con ese dinero?- pregunta sarcásticamente #5

-bueno, aún no lo descubro, pero si vamos y los espiamos lo descubriremos, que les parece una vigilancia de 24 horas - empieza a explicar #1-por suerte programe la computadora para que indique cualquier cambio anormal en la temperatura, eso nos ayudara mucho, así que empecemos esta noche con...

-No... olvídalo... tengo sueño- replican sus compañeros mientras se retiran de nuevo con los ventiladores

-Mira Uno, tienes que aceptar que hay cosas que no suceden por culpa de algún villano, son cosas de la naturaleza, además hace tanto calor que nadie quiere hacer nada, incluso hace tanto calor que Barba Pegajosa emigro al sur- dice #5 tratando de animar a su líder

-¿Eh?-

-Es un chiste... aunque lo triste es que es cierto, Barba Pegajosa se fue, al sur... donde es verano, mejor me voy-

Número Uno se queda solo en la habitación, miro la pantalla unos segundos y se enojo por la incredulidad de sus compañeros, por lo que decide salir a explorar por si mismo sin decirles nada.

Baja una palanca que abre una puerta donde hay un tubo para bajar como el de los bomberos, Uno salta y baja por el tubo hasta llegar a un estacionamiento subterráneo con diferentes vehículos, Migue toma un casco y se sube a una especie de motocicleta 2x4.

Desde afuera de la casa del árbol una raíz se levanta dejando ver una rampa por la cual sale disparado Migue en su motocicleta, derrapa un poco al tocar el pavimente pero rápidamente retoma el control solo dejando las huellas de los neumáticos en el pavimento caliente.

El aire se siente fresco mientras va viajando a alta velocidad, lo que le da algo de alivio después de tanto calor.

El líder del Sector V no viaja lejos para llegar con su primer sospechoso, la Señor de los Gatos, así que Migue se estaciona detrás de unos botes de basura, salta para dar un giro al tocar el suelo, camina agazapado hasta llegar a la ventana y observa sigilosamente, solo para ver como la casa esta medio inundada con pelo de gato y la Señor de los Gatos tratando de nadar entre el pelo, debido al calor los felinos creen que el invierno acabo y ahora se les esta cayendo el pelo.

Migue se lleva una enorme decepción y mucho asco al ver la escena, así que camina y monta su vehículo, mira la siguiente dirección, se coloca el casco y arranca

Después de tanto recorrer las calles, llega con su siguiente sospechosa, la Super Abuela, sube a un árbol para observar que maligno plan esta tramando, pero para la mala suerte de Migue la Super Abuela esta tratando de mantener su comida fresca, tanto calor provoca que esta se heche a perder, por lo que también queda descartada.

No tarda mucho en llegar con el siguiente en su lista, Padre, pero al subir por la barda y ver con los binoculares nota que Padre no esta usando su disfraz y esta con los Encantadores Niños de la Otra Cuadra disfrutando de su enorme piscina privada con agua muy fría.

Migue pensó que estaba fingiendo, pero después de observarlo por mas tiempo nota que esta fingiendo demasiado bien ó simplemente no planea nada malo, así que también se va

Migue sigue recorriendo las casas de los villanos en su sector, pero ninguno parece estar haciendo algo malo, así que termina en el parque, sentado solo en una banca que esta bajo un árbol

-Creo que tienen razón, tal vez esto sea algo pasajero- se dice a si mismo desanimado mientras vuelve a subir a su moto

Migue esta tan pensativo que no nota cuando una niña sale de los arbustos, lo que hace que gire violentamente el volante y derrapa, por suerte cae sobre pasto seco y tierra

-¿Que te pasa? Ten mas cuidado por donde caminas- le reclama Uno a la niña mientras se pone frente a ella

-yo... mucho calor... necesito... refrescarme...- murmura la niña antes de caer desmayada a los brazos de Migue

-¿Y ahora que hago?- se pregunta a si mismo Migue

Lo primero que se le ocurre es tocar su frente, ahí nota que la temperatura de la chica esta algo caliente por lo que decide sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo y mojarlo para colocársela en la frente, lo cual parece favorecerle ya que abre ligeramente los ojos

-...caliente...- dice la niña antes de volver a desmayarse

Por un instante Migue piensa que estaría mejor en la casa del árbol, así que va por su motocicleta, la enciende para comprobar que esta bien, como solo tiene un casco se lo coloca a ella, él se sube un poco alejado del volante para ponerla a ella enmedio y evitar que se caiga, una vez comprobado que todo esta bien arranca directo a la casa del árbol

En el camino, parece que el viento provocado por la velocidad en su rostro la hace despertar ligeramente, ya que se mueve para acurrucarse mejor al cuerpo de Migue

-No te preocupes, falta poco para llegar- Le dice #1 mientras aumenta la velocidad y oprime los dientes

A Número nunca le había parecido tan largo el trayecto del parque a la casa del árbol como en esa ocasión, así que se alegra al ver finalmente su casa a unas cuadras, activa el botón y la raíz se vuelve a levantar para que la moto logre entrar

Adentro casi tropieza por la prisa de bajar de su vehículo, toma a la chica entre sus brazos, entran al elevador y al llegar a la parte superior de la casa del árbol no encuentra a nadie, solo una nota que parecía ser de #3

-"Ola 1, ¿Cómo estas?, yo muy muy bien y muy muy contenta, mi amigis Abbi dice que podemos tomarnos el día libre para ir de paseo a algún lugar mas fresco, regresaremos tarde, te quiero, adiosin"- lee #1

Migue no podía creer que se fueran sin avisarle, aunque él se fue sin avisarles, pero es diferente.

Sin encontrar otra cosa que hacer, decide poner a la niña debajo de todos los ventiladores con los que se estaban refrescando los otros chicos del barrio.

Ahí la mira con mas detenimiento, parecía de su edad pero su corto cabello y piel son blancos como las nubes, sus ropas también eran blancas y sencillas, una camiseta, unos pantalones y mocasines, pensó en que podría tener alguna especie de albinismo, pero unos rasgos tan sobresalientes serian difíciles de olvidar y Migue no recordaba haber visto a una niña así antes.

Con unas pequeñas tijeras corta uno de los blancos cabellos, con el cabello en mano se dirige a la computadora y lo introduce para rastrear su ADN y saber donde vive, pero el análisis es negativo, la niña no vive en el sector.

Sin ver como se encuentra su invitada, Migue extiende la búsqueda para que busque el cabello y encuentre información de la niña comparándolo con el ADN de todos los niños y adultos del mundo registrados en la base de datos de los chicos del barrio

-¿Qué haces?-

-Estoy buscando información de ti que me ayude a encontrar donde vives- le responde Migue

-¿Puedes hacer eso en esa cosa?-

-Si, esta es una supercomputadora de los Chicos del barrio que... - se detiene Migue al preguntarse con quien esta hablando

Al voltear nota a la niña que antes estaba desmayada ahora se encuentra justo frente a frente con centímetros de separación, lo que hace que se asuste y caiga

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta la niña mientras se agacha

-Si, pero yo debería preguntarte eso- responde Migue

-bien, pregunta- le propone la niña desconocida

-pues... ¿Estas bien?- pregunta Migue con un aire de desconfianza

-No completamente bien, pero y me siento mucho mejor y sin tanta fiebre-

Migue no sabe exactamente de lo que esta hablando, parece que es mas extraña que Kuki, en ese momento la computadora indica que la búsqueda fue negativa

-Al parecer no encuentra donde vives- replica Migue mientras teclea algunos comandos- pero bueno, ahora que estas bien puedes decirme como te llamas y donde vives

-Yo...- la niña se toca la cabeza- no puedo recordar nada... no sé como me llamo ó donde vivo... solo recuerdo que había algo blanco que caiga del cielo

-¿Nieve?- Pregunta Migue

-que bonita palabra- se emociona al escucharla- "nieve"

-Creo que debiste golpearte la cabeza y tienes amnesia, tal vez vienes de un país con mucha nieve, como Canada, Rusia, Islandia ó alguno de los polos-comienza a sacar suposiciones mientras camina en circulo- tal vez estabas de viaje ó tal vez algún villano te rapto y te trajo aquí eludiendo las aduanas

-Eso es horrible- dice la niña mientras comienza a temblar

-un momento- #1 dice confundido- no crees que mis suposiciones son absurdas ó muy fantasiosas

-No, no sé porque pero siento que todo es posible-

-Bueno, la computadora no nos dice ni tu nombre ni de donde vienes ni tampoco aparece alguna imagen tuya en niños desaparecidos, así que tendremos que investigar tu pasado, vamos "niña"

-que emocionante... pero te puedo pedir un favor-

-¿Cuál?-

-Mientras descubrimos mi verdadero nombre... ¿Me puedes decir Nieve?- pregunta la chica

-Claro, como quieras, "Nieve"- le responde Migue mientras camina al ascensor sin darse cuenta de que dejo olvidado el cabello en el escáner, por lo que termina quemándose sin que nadie lo vea

-¿Qué es eso?-

-Este es el ascensor- Migue responde pero Nieve sigue sin entender- sirve para subir y bajar rápidamente

-¡IMPRESIONANTE!- dice Nieve mientras entra con temor al ascensor

Número Uno esta confundido por la actitud de la chica, perdió la memoria, pero parece que no recuerda cosas comunes como computadoras ó ascensores, nunca había oído de algún caso de amnesia tan profundo, ó tal vez ella venia de algún lugar con poca tecnología, como alguna aldea recóndita

Al bajar esta vez Migue escoge un vehículo para dos, de la misma forma que antes, Nieve parece estar sorprendida de la cantidad de máquinas

-iremos en este- dice Migue mientras sube a un pequeño go-kart estilo 2x4

Nieve lo mira y sube desconfiadamente, se abrocha el cinturón imitando los movimientos de #1 y luego se pone un caso encima de la cabeza sin amarrar

-Allá vamos- dice Migue emocionado por conducir

El líder de sector sale por la misma raíz por donde salio antes mientras nota que Nieve se aferra a su cinturón de seguridad, especialmente en las vueltas, lo que le hace sospechar cada vez mas sobre la verdadera identidad de la niña.

Cuando llegaron al parque lo primero que hicieron fue buscar el lugar donde Migue la encontró

-Te encontré aquí, caminabas de manera extraña, por la dirección de tus pasos diría que ibas a la...- Número Uno nota que Nieve esta sumergiendo la cabeza en la fuente de agua- ... fuente

-Disculpa, es que de pronto me dio mucho calor- se disculpa Nieve cuando saca la cabeza

-Si, esta bien-

Migue busca alguna pista por los alrededores, hasta que encuentra un extraño collar con una especie de joya azul

-¿Esto es tuyo?-

-Siento que si, pero para ser sincera no lo recuerdo con exactitud- responde Nieve mientras trata de ponérselo pero no logra amarrarlo - ¿Me ayudas?

Migue se acerca sin decir nada y hace un nudo con las puntas del collar

Del go-kart, Migue saca un extraño aparato el cual consta de visores de buzo, snorkel, un tanque de oxigeno y algunos pedazos de otros objetos pegados a estos.

Número 1 se coloca los visores y enciende un foco verde que esta pegado con chicle encima de estos, también se coloca el snorkel para respirar por la boca, y el tanque parece estar lleno de otro gas que Migue comienza a esparcir a través de la manguera que termina en un rociador, este gas combinado con la luz verde parece sobresaltar cosas que no se vena simple vista, como pisadas, rastros de polen, é incluso gomas de mascar que alguien habría tirado y parecen sobresalir por la saliva húmeda.

Entre los rastros de tantas pisadas que encuentra en el área de pasto con un letrero de no pisar, encuentra las que parecen ser de Nieve, así que las va siguiente detrás del arbusto donde salio, luego continua varios metros hasta que llega a una enorme mancha, como si se hubiera quedado a dormir ahí, pero ya no hay mas pisadas, como si de repente hubiera aparecido ahí de la nada, eso no tenia sentido, Migue se quito los visores y el snorkel y toca son su manos el suelo, aunque no esta mojado, el pasto parece estar ligeramente mas verde al compararlo con el pasto que esta mas lejos, como si lo hubieran regado recientemente, de nuevo no tenia sentido regar esa pequeña porción de pasto, aunque Migue pensó que era posible que alguien que había pasado tiro agua ú otro tipo de liquido.

-Lo siento, aparte de ese medallón no encuentro algo mas que nos diga algo de tu pasado

-Esta bien, no hay problema- dice Nieve sin mucha preocupación- es impresionante lo que puedes hacer con estas cosas

La extraña niña toma los visores de buzo y se los coloca en los ojos para ver todo a su alrededor con ellos puestos

-Y esta cosa tan dura para guardar cosas adentro, ¿De qué esta hecha?

-Es metal, es muy duro y muy resistente, se usa para muchas cosas- comienza a explicar Migue antes de darse cuenta de que habla solo-¿Nieve?-

Al mirar de nuevo a la fuente nota que la extraña niña de cabello blanco esta metiendo la cabeza de nuevo dentro del agua

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta mientras se acerca

-Es que de nuevo me dio calor, ¿Tú no tienes calor?

-Un poco pero...

-Entonces ven aquí y mete la cabeza al agua

-No voy a meter la cabeza en esta agua, esta sucia y no es correcto

Pero aún con todo su entrenamiento militar y auto-defensa, no logro evitar que Nieve lo agarrara del cuello de la camisa y le hundiera la cabeza en el agua, Migue nunca había visto las monedas que la gente arroja tan cerca, y por lo poco que alcanzaba a oír Nieve también metió la cabeza dentro del agua

Sintiendo que el aire se le escapaba de los pulmones, Número Uno saca la cabeza para tragar una gran bocanada de aire

-¿Qué tal se sintió?

-Admito que refrescante, pero tenemos cosas de mayor importancia- dice Número Uno al tiempo que tose parte del agua que trago por accidente- debemos volver para buscar mas cosas sobre tu pasado

-¿Qué es eso?- pregunta Nieve mientras se levanta para escapar corriendo

-Es un columpio, supongo que tampoco lo recuerdas- contesta Migue alcanzándola

-Vaya, también esta hecho de metal, parece que a ustedes les gusta mucho el metal- Nieve pasa su lengua por el soporte del columpio- pero sabe horrible

-Esta bien, supongo que un momento en el columpio no te hará daño-

-¿Quieres decir arriba de esta cosa?- pregunta Nieve con cierto aire de nerviosismo y miedo

Era como si la amnesia de Nieve estuviera probando la paciencia de Migue

-Si, solo te colocas en este asiento y te va meciendo- le explica Número Uno tratando de no perder la paciencia

Nieve se sienta, pero solo se queda sentada esperando a que algo suceda, Migue suspira y se coloca en su espalda

-Deja que yo te empuje

Nieve se aferra y tiembla ligeramente al sentir el movimiento del columpio, pero poco a poco lo va perdiendo y su gusto por el columpio aumenta

-¡MAS FUERTE!- grita la niña entre risas

Después de cierto tiempo, Migue considera que ha sido suficiente, así que deja de empujarla para que vaya perdiendo fuerza hasta detenerse

-bien, es hora de terminar

-Cierto, ahora es tu turno- dice la niña de una manera muy natural

-¿Qué?- obviamente Migue no esperaba esas palabras

Antes de que Migue protestara, Nieve baja del columpio y rápidamente lo obliga a sentarse, luego lo va empujando levemente

El líder del Sector V por un momento se ve inmerso en sus pensamientos, había olvidado la dicha que se siente estar en un columpio, especialmente porque últimamente usaba su trabajo en los Chicos del Barrio como un medio de escape para el fracaso de su relación amorosa con Lizzie, después de la forma en que terminaron se había prometido a si mismo no volver a enamorarse.

Repentinamente Migue afianza sus pies en el suelo para detenerse abruptamente levantando mucho polvo

-Debemos retirarnos, hay muchas cosas que hacer si queremos saber quien eres y de donde vienes- dice en un tono de voz muy serio

Nieve no lo contradice, como si ese tono de voz le afectara, como si sintiera que ha sido regañada

-¡ALTO AHÍ!- ordena una voz encima de un árbol, Migue siente que esa voz es conocida, pero al mismo tiempo diferente

Ambos niños voltean y logran ver a Catarro Común saliendo volando del árbol

-Ahora sucumbirán ante el "Catarro Común"- grita el villano como si nadie lo conociera

-Pues dame tu mejor tiro- dice retadoramente, en momentos como este Migue se siente verdaderamente emocionado

-es que... hay... un ligero problema... hay tanto calor que no estoy tan enfermo, no es como otoño ó invierno donde me enfermo mas por la baja temperatura, en días calurosos es mas difícil enfermar de gripe

-¿Entonces que vas a hacer?- Pregunta enojado #1

-fue con la señora de los gatos a que me diera pelo de gato para mis alergias, en primavera me dan muchas alergias, pero solo me enferme un poco, así que mi siguiente plan es poner ese pelo de gato en un globo aerostático y cuando este a suficiente altura dejar caer el pelo de gato, así todos los que tengan alergia a los pelos de gato sucumubiran ante mi

-Te prometo que no te saldrás con la tuya villano- le grita Uno mientras mira en el cielo el globo aerostático

Catarro Común se abalanza volando contra su joven enemigo, pero este solo espera el momento indicado y salta a su costado, provocando que el enemigo con disfraz verde choque contra el columpio empujándolo hacia atrás como si se estuviera meciendo, Migue dispara contra una de las cadenas liberando al Catarro Común quien sale volando y cae al suelo

-Hubieras ganado el concurso de caídas de columpios- se burla Migue

Esto hace enojar mas a Catarro Común, así que nuevamente vuela a toda velocidad contra #1, solo que este saca su arma de picante y le dispara directo a los ojos, imposibilitándolo para ver, #1 aprovecha y salta a su espalda para dirigir su cohete directo contra la fuente, pero antes de chocar Migue le quita la mascarilla que se conecta a su pistola, luego salta y enciende sus botas-cohete para volar hacia el globo aerostático, Migue empuja la canastilla para comenzar a disparar a las cuerdas que la unen con el globo de aire caliente

El Catarro Común apenas estaba tratando de salir de la fuente cuando la canastilla llena de pelo de gato le cae en la cabeza

-No, mi nariz... mis alee-aler-gias- El Catarro Común comienza a tener un ataque de estornudos

-Me gustaría quedarme a seguir peleando, pero tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer- le contesta #1 bajando al suelo

-Tú...- dice sorprendida Nieve

-lo sé, soy impresionante- completa la frase con soberbia mientras ajusta sus gafas oscuras

-... rompiste el columpio- corrige Nieve enojada

-Bueno, era necesario, ahora vámonos-

-No podemos irnos así, el columpio esta roto-

-Mira, te prometo que lo arreglare luego, ahora debemos irnos-

-esta bien pero recuerda que lo prometiste-

Migue empieza a dudar sobre su amnesia, como era posible que no recordara un columpio pero si supiera el valor de una promesa, aún así suben al go-kart 2x4 y se marchan antes de que Catarro Común vuelva al ataque.

En el camino Migue iba callado, pero iba viendo como su compañera sentía asombro por cada objeto que veía, un auto, un hidrante, un perro, etc., para Nieve cualquier cosa era motivo para impresionarse

Pronto llegan a la casa del árbol, de igual manera entran por un pasadizo que se abre al subir una raíz del árbol, Migue estaciona su pequeño auto y ambos niños suben por el ascensor, por los ruidos adivina que sus amigos regresaron de su pequeño viaje

-Hola Jefe, te perdiste la diversión- lo saluda #5 al verlo salir del ascensor

-Ya hablaremos sobre irse sin avisarme luego...- habla su líder de sector con tono serio

-Pero si te avisamos, te deje una nota, ¿No la leíste?- interrumpe #3

-Si la leí, pero yo hablo de avisarme antes de irse, no después, pero eso no es lo importante ahora, les presento a "Nieve", es una niña con amnesia, no recuerda su verdadero nombre ni su dirección, por lo que pase la tarde buscando pistas sobre su pasado, pero esa búsqueda resulto infructuosa, por eso ella se quedara aquí esta noche y mañana iremos "TODOS" en una misión para ayudarla a encontrar su hogar- explica su líder

-pobrecita, si quieres te presto a mi simio arcoiris para que no te sientas tan triste- se acerca #3 a Nieve

-¿Qué es un simio arcoiris?- pregunta Nieve con cierto aire de ingenuidad

-Pues es la cosa mas suave, tierna, adorable, acariciable, apachurrable, abrazable y linda del mundo- Contesta #3 mientras le muestra un simio arcoiris a Nieve

-Pues si es bastante suave- dice Nieve mientras lo analiza y abre la boca- ¿Se come?

-¡NO!- grita #3 al tiempo que le quita al simio arcoiris- Los simios arcoiris no son para comer, son para ser amados

-Disculpa, es que tengo un poco de hambre-

-Cierto, no has comido nada desde que te traje, pero primero debemos ver con quien te quedaras a dormir-

-con uno- dice #5

-con #1- dice #4

-con número uno- dice #3

-con 1- dice #2

-con tres- dice #1, pero es inútil, ya todos decidieron

-Bien, pero #2 y #4, llévenla a la cocina y estén seguros de que coma bien- les ordena #1

-"pan comido", ¿Entendiste?, "pan comido"- comienza a reír #2 de su propio chiste

-si, es muy gracioso, porque yo voy a comer- dice Nieve mientras también se ríe del chiste

-Al fin alguien con sentido del humor-

Cuando se retiran, #5 se acerca a su líder

-te conozco, piensas que hay algo extraño en esa niña, generalmente te diría paranoico, pero en esta ocasión te apoyo-

-gracias, esa niña es demasiado extraña, parece que no tiene memoria, nisiquiera de las cosas mas simples, además no hay reportes de niños extraviados con su descripción, alguien con cabello blanco no pasa tan desapercibido-

-lo sé, lo note cuando entro aquí, creo que lo mejor es avisar a la Base Lunar y que ellos se hagan cargo de ella- le replica #5

-no, aún no,, podría ser una espía de los adultos, seria peligroso mandarla a la Base Lunar, lo mejor es seguirle el juego; si todo es una mentira caerá por su propio peso- ordena #1

En la cocina, #2 y #4 están sorprendidos por la manera en que Nieve literalmente vació el refrigerador

-Todo estuvo delicioso- dice Nieve satisfecha de tanto comer

-Vámonos de aquí, empiezo a tener miedo de que nos coma a nosotros también- murmura #4

#2 y #4 salen corriendo de la cocina, pero solo dan unos pasos antes de que se topen con #1

-¿Cómo esta nuestra invitada?- Pregunta el líder del sector

-mu-muy bien- contesta #2

-Si comió hasta reventar- complementa #4

-Todo estuvo delicioso- anuncia Nieve al salir de la cocina

-Excelente, #2 y #4 pueden retirarse a sus habitaciones, y Nieve acompáñame, te diré donde dormirás esta noche- le ordena #1 mientras comienza a caminar

Ambos recorren los pasillos de la casa del árbol hasta llegar al cuarto con un número "1" pintado en la puerta, la cuál se abre automáticamente

-Tú dormirás aquí- le dice señalándole su cama

-¿Y tú donde dormirás?- pregunta Nieve al ver solo una cama

-Yo iré a dormir en la cama de mi casa, sera lo mejor-

-Como digas- dice Nieve mientras toca la cama 2x4 para comprobar su suavidad

-Solo no toques nada, y si hay problemas gritale a #5 ó a #3...no, mejor a #5-

Así Migue se va dejando a la niña sola en la enorme y oscura habitación, migue baja por un tobogán a su cuarto, de inmediato se prepara para acostarse, preguntándose si fue lo mejor dejarla dormir en su cuarto, pero se calma a si mismo pensando que es un lugar seguro de cualquier ataque y no hay artefactos peligrosos ya que los removió cuando Nieve estaba comiendo.

Una vez listo Migue se mete a su cama y trata de apartar sus pensamientos de cualquier cosa mala que le podría pasar a la niña de cabellos blancos, y poco a poco se queda dormido.

Al pasar las horas, Migue se queda profundamente dormido, hasta que de pronto una sombre comienza a surgir junto a la cama de Migue, una sombra negra con grandes brillante ojos color azul fuerte, de pronto la sombra comienza a extender una mano sobre Migue, quien despierta de un salto de su cama, toma una pistola escondida y dispara una ficha de domino que enciende la luz de la habitación

-¿Te asuste?- pregunta Nieve de pie inocentemente

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunta Migue bajando su arma

-tuve una pesadilla- dice mientras abraza a un simio arcoiris de color azul- ¿Puedo dormir aquí?

-Un momento, ¿Cómo entraste?- pregunta Migue al ver sus ventanas y puertas cerradas

-No sé, todo estaba oscuro y me caí hasta llegar aquí- trata de explicar la niña

-Esta bien, puedes quedarte a dormir en mi cama-Dice Migue mientras extiende su saco de dormir- y yo en el suelo, así no te pasara nada malo porque yo estaré aquí cuidándote

-Gracias Migue, eres un gran amigo

-Si, de nada, ahora a dormir que mañana sera un día muy pesado- dice Migue mientras se mete a su saco

-¿Migue?- pregunta Nieve mientras asoma su cabeza por la orilla de la cama, sus largos cabellos casi llegan hasta el rostro de Migue- gracias por tomarte tantas molestias en saber de donde vengo

-No hay problema, es mi trabajo y lo hago con gusto- buenas noches

-Buenas noches

Ambos se quedaron profundamente dormidos, en sueños, Migue se veía a si mismo en un templo antiguo esquivando peligrosas trampas, hasta que de pronto cae una enorme roca esférica que comienza a rodar para aplastarlo, por lo que Migue corre lo mas rápido que puede, pero la roca se acerca mas y mas hasta que Migue la siente encima

Migue se despierta asustado, aún dormido cree que la roca lo esta aplastando pero pronto descubre que en realidad es Nieve quien se cayo de la cama y termino encima de Migue, ahora Migue podía agregar el pesado sueño de Nieve a su lista de cosas raras sobre la niña de cabello blanco, ya que nisiquiera se despertó con la caída.

Migue sale de su saco de dormir como puede y trata de despertar a Nieve, pero es imposible, esta profundamente dormida, por lo que no le queda opción mas que levantarla y volverla a poner en la cama lo mas alejado de la orilla posible para evitar que le caiga encima de nuevo

Migue nunca pensó que fuera tan pesada, con mucho esfuerzo pudo levantarla y acomodarla en la cama

-¿Hay suficiente pescado?- dice nieve mientras duerme- debe alcanzar para todos

-Vaya, todavía tiene hambre, sueña con comida- dice #1 tratando de no despertarla

Migue se queda un rato escuchándola para ver si decía algo que pudiera ayudar a encontrar su hogar, pero luego considero que era de mala educación escucharla sin que lo supiera, así que la deja dormir.

Uno vuelve al saco de dormir, por precaución se arrastra un poco hacia su costado para alejarse de la cama, una vez acomodado no tarda en dormir que nisiquiera las palabras de Nieve logran despertarlo

-avanzar por las montañas... nadie debe escapar...nadie...- sigue diciendo Nieve en sueños

A la mañana siguiente, Nieve se despertó con los rayos de luz que entraban por la ventana, se sentó en la cama y estiro los brazos para despabilarse, luego bajo de la cama para comenzar a caminar

-!AUCH¡- se queja Migue al ser pisado

-Lo siento, olvidaba que estabas ahí- se trata de disculpar la niña

-No importa- le trata de decir Migue mientras se levanta- vamos a la casa del árbol

#1 abre la puerta de su closet, oprime un botón y un elevador escondido los lleva directo a su recamara en la Casa del Árbol

-Espérame un momento, voy a arreglarme- le ordena Migue

Entonces #1 entra a una especie de lavado de autos portátil modificado y completamente cerrado, primero unos brazos robots le quitan la ropa, luego la banda móvil lo mueve mas adelante donde le rocían agua caliente, luego lo llenan de jabón, salen unos suaves rodillos gigantes que lo enjuagan, mas agua caliente, aire a presión y finalmente otros brazos mecánicos le colocan ropa nueva, Migue sale como nuevo, incluso un brillo aparece en su calva

-Listo para la acción- dice mientras toma sus anteojos de una mesa

Escucha ruidos dentro de la máquina y sale nieve con ropa de #1

-Esto es divertido, podría hacerlo todo el día- dice sonriendo

-No, vamos que debemos desayunar- le ordena #1 a punto de perder la paciencia

#1 le iba a reclamar que se quitara su ropa, pero tomando conciencia de que solo tiene la ropa con la que lo encontró decide dejársela por un tiempo

-Miren, si parecen un par de hermanitos- Se burla #2 al verlos llegar

-Muchas gracias- le agradece Nieve mientras se ríe del chiste de #2, al parecer es la única que lo hizo

-Es que no tiene ropa, por eso me preguntaba si Abby o Kuki le podrían prestar algo de su ropa, como ven esta usando mi ropa que es de niño- les pregunta mientras se sirve cereal y leche en su tazón

Nieve, en su intento de hacer lo mismo que los demás, toma un tazón y le coloca cereal del simio arcoiris y luego le agrega leche, solo que le pone demasiada y esta se derrama por toda la mesa

-Lo siento- trata de disculparse la niña de cabellos blancos

-No te preocupes, y claro que te prestaremos algo de nuestra ropa, no queremos que en la calle te confundan con Migue- le aclara #5

-Pero si me prestan su ropa, ¿No me confudiran con ustedes?- pregunta inocentemente Nieve

-No... porque... te veras diferente... a nosotras-trata de contestar Abby-... combinaremos la ropa de ambas y no te confundirán con nosotras

Nieve come mas rápido para terminar pronto y ponerse ropa de sus nuevas amigas.

Al terminar el desayuno las niñas se van mientras #1,#2 y #4 van al cuarto de juntas, Migue rápidamente va a la computadora e imprime fotos de la nueva niña

-El plan de hoy es que todos iremos a llevar fotos y volantes por la ciudad mostrándolos a cada persona que este en la calle es imposible que no exista una persona en la ciudad que no la haya visto antes, nos dividiremos en equipos de 3, así abarcaremos mas ángulos, #3, #5 y Nieve irán al norte, #2, #4 y yo iremos al sur, cuando regresen las niñas les explicare mi plan y saldremos de inmediato

-Yo opino que seria mejor separarnos en grupos de 2, así abarcaremos mas espacios- dice #5 apoyada en el marco de la puerta y con el pulgar arriba

-¿Ya terminaron?- pregunta Migue

-Claro, pasa por aquí- le pide #5 a Nieve

La niña de cabello blanco aparece en la puerta, lleva pantalones de mezclilla de #5, zapato tenis, una camisa amarilla de simio arcoiris de #3 y como adorno extra, una diadema color amarillo que hace juego con la camisa

-¿Como me veo?- pregunta Nieve

-bien-dice #1 sin mucho animo- ahora #5, dime porque crees que deberíamos separarnos en grupos de 2

-serian 3 equipos de dos personas en lugar de 2 equipos de tres personas, obviamente así recorreríamos mas espacio y es mas seguro que ir cada uno por separado, es muy peligroso-le explica la chica del gorro rojo mientras toma parte de los volantes de las manos de Migue, los mira y reparte los demás

-Esta bien, haremos equipos de dos personas-acepta finalmente su líder

-Kuky y yo tomamos la ruta sureste- ambas niñas salen corriendo

-4 y yo nos vamos por la suroeste- igual salen corriendo

-Esperen no, las rutas están... de nuevo me lo hicieron- se queja #1

-¿Podemos ir de nuevo en ese aparato tuyo?- pregunta Nieve que esta a su lado

-¿eh?, si... ya vamos- se sorprende Migue por no notar a la niña, y no haber concluido que tendría que ir con ella- sígueme

Justo cuando las puestas del ascensor que los llevarían al estacionamiento subterráneo se cierran, en la computadora de Migue aparece un mensaje que indica que se ha encontrado un espacio de 1 cm de diámetro que se encuentra a -9°C encima de la la ciudad de Cleveland mientras esta se encuentra en una temperatura de 30°C

En el estacionamiento, suben al go-kart 2x4 y salen por la rampa especial, dan vuelta y toman la ruta para ir al norte de la ciudad.

Esta vez Migue iba muy pensativo, no es que le desagradara la compañia de Nieve, pero buscar información de una niña perdida no le paresia tan emocionante como pelear contra los adultos

-Migue, te estoy hablando, ¿estas bien?- dice la niña albina mientras pasa su mano por el rostro de Migue

-Si... estoy muy bien, solo estaba pensando-

-Te preguntaba que como imaginas que seria mi hogar-

-¿Tu hogar, dices?... pues imagino que debe haber nieve y debe ser muy blanco-

-Si, también me lo imaginaba así, aunque espero que haya tantas cosas interesantes y mucha gente como ustedes, me ayudan aunque sea una extraña-

-Ya veras que encontraremos tu hogar- la conforta Migue mientras cambia la palanca de velocidad para ir mas rápido

Tiempo después llegan a una plaza pública y reparten las fotos y hacen preguntas a los transeúntes, pero nadie sabe algo.

Así pasan las horas, luego se retiran, pegan carteles en las paredes de la ciudad, se detienen en un parque para seguir preguntando, pero nada, Migue nota que Nieve esta sentada en una banca

-¿cansada?

-Si, un poco, la temperatura esta aumentando-

-No lo había notado, deja te traigo un refresco- dice #1 al ver una máquina de refrescos

Después de mucho pensar en que sabor le podría gustar a Nieve, escoge un refresco de manzana y uno de naranja para él, cuando los tiene vuelve con la niña y se lo da

-Aquí esta, pero tómalo despacio...- le advierte Uno

Sin seguir la advertencia, Nieve toma un largo y rápido sorbo, lo que hace que se ahogue y escupa el refresco

-Te dije con cuidado- le reclama Uno

-Lo tendré en mente la próxima vez- dice mientras se pone el refresco en la frente para sentirse mas refrescada

-Bien, descansaremos un poco, luego continuaremos, esperame un momento, iré a preguntar a los demás si supieron algo

El líder de sector se aleja para comunicarse con sus subordinados, mientras nieve se queda viendo las ramas de los arboles mecerse con el compás del viento, a lo lejos podía escuchar a las aves cantar y a los niños jugando con un balón, todo el ambiente era muy tranquilizante, así que cerro los ojos y se sintió muy relajada

-Dicen que no-llega Migue sorpresivamente

-¡aay!- se asusta la niña de cabellos blancos

-Disculpa, ¿Te asuste?- pregunta con tono de voz preocupado

-un poco, creo que me estaba quedando dormida-contesta con una nerviosa sonrisa

-hable con mis compañeros, dicen que siguen sin encontrar algo que nos diga quien eres- le reporta Migue

-Bueno, sigamos buscando un poco mas

-Esta bien- dice Migue al mismo tiempo que arroja su lata de refresco vacío a un bote de basura, pero este rebota en la orilla y luego cae al suelo

-¡VIOLACIÓN AL REGLAMENTO DE PARQUES!¡TIRAR BASURA EN ÁREAS PEATONALES!- se escucha una voz de alarma, Nieve y Migue voltean a todas direcciones pero no ven de donde proviene, luego se escucha un estruendo, como si fueran grandes pisadas

De lo alto de los arboles salen unas patas de un enorme robot que es conducido por Fink y Wink

-Mire Señor Fink, un niño que ensucia nuestro espacio-

-Y no podía ser otro que #1 de los Chicos del Barrio-

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- pregunta Migue colocándose frente a Nieve

-Es nuestro nuevo trabajo, mantenemos limpio este parque para todos- responde Fink

-¿Otro trabajo? ¿Acaso no pueden mantenerse en un solo trabajo?- se burla Migue

-Este es nuestro nuevo trabajo después de que los Chicos del Barrio interfirieron en el último y nos despidieron- le reclama Wink- pero eso se acabo, te castigaremos por ensuciar el parque que tanto trabajo nos cuesta mantener limpio

Del robot de los adultos salen rayos láser que comienzan a disparar contra #1, el cual por ahora solo se puede defender saltando y esquivando

-Nieve, busca un lugar donde esconderte- le ordena Migue a la niña

-No te preocupes, no vamos por ella, te queremos a ti, tu ensuciaste, tu pagas- amenaza el Sr. Fink

En ese momento Migue silba en un tono especial, un compartimiento especial de su go-kart 2x4 se abre dejando mostrar diversas armas, el compartimiento determina la posición de Migue según el silbido y arroja un rifle de rayos que cae en las manos de #1, con el cual comienza a disparar y tratar de derrotar solo a sus enemigos

Nieve se esconde de los disparos, pero logra ver que un láser de los adultos golpe el ala de un pequeño pajarito el cual cae al suelo, Nieve lo ve y corre a tomarlo antes de que una rama caiga sobre él

De la máquina de los adultos se abren diversas puertas y unos tentáculos con garras mecánicas en la punta aparecen para atrapar al infante infractor

-¿Qué te pasa, pequeño?¿No puedes volar?- pregunta Nieve al pequeño pájaro

Al revisarlo bien observa que el pájaro esta temblando mucho y con su ala estirada, la cuál tiene muchas plumas quemadas

-ay no, tú ala esta lastimada, por eso no puedes volar-dice acariciando suavemente el ala lastimada- ¿Entonces si esa cosa te toca te hace daño?

Nieve voltea a ver a Uno, el cual es atrapado de un brazo por una de las garras, pero con su rifle 2x4 le dispara al tentáculo y se libera, pero otra garra lo atrapa del otro brazo, luego otras garras lo van atrapando de pies y cuello, el mas grande de los rayos láser le apunta directo a Migue

-¡NO!- Nieve corre a ayudar a su único amigo

-¡No vengas, vete!- le pide Migue

-No intervengas- dice el Sr. Fink haciendo que otro tentáculo mecánico la arroje detrás de un matorral- Y ahora volvemos contigo, prepárate a recibir tu castigo

En la Casa del Árbol, la computadora muestra otro importante descenso en la temperatura cerca de donde se encuentra Migue

-Favor de hacer los honores Sr. Fink-

-Como diga Señor Wink- el Sr. Fink acerca su dedo al botón y lo oprime

Migue Uno sentía que todo se movía en cámara lenta, podía escuchar el láser calentándose, como si presagiara que seria su fin, su corazón se aceleraba mas y mas, era como si fuera a salir de su pecho, sus latidos contrastaban con la risa de los adulto, casi inmediatamente ve una luz roja encenderse desde lo mas profundo del arma, ya no valía la pena seguir luchando para escapar, era su final y ya estaba resignado.

Lo último que vio antes de entrar en shock fue una potente ráfaga de aire que golpeo el láser y lo desvió para disparar al tentáculo que le sujetaba la mano izquierda, y poco a poco dicho láser paresia cubrirse de hielo

-¿Quien hizo eso?- Pregunta el Señor Fink

-Creo que fue esa niña Señor Wink- le responde el otro adulto que cuando descubre al culpable de lo que paso-según Migue se llama Nieve

Al escuchar ese nombre Migue sale del shock y voltea a verla, cuando la ve mira a una niña asustada, con su mano derecha y dedos extendidos, pero un sensación helada le recorre la espalda al ver que de sus dedos salo un vapor frío, el mismo tipo de vapor frío que sale del congelador recién abierto.

-Vamos, primero castigaremos a Migue y luego la castigaremos a ella- dice el Señor Fink

Migue escucha eso, entonces con la mano aun sujetada por la garra mecánica cortada hace unos giros y usar el segmento del tentáculo como si fuera una cuerda, amarrándose al rayo láser

-Dispare cuando quiera señor Fink- aclara el señor Wink cuando el láser esta listo

El disparo hace que parte del hielo que recubría el arma se rompa y el láser salga disparado, pero Migue lo tiene amarrado así que lo guíe para cortar los tentáculos que tienen aprisionados a sus piernas, una vez cortadas le da una patada y logra cortar el tentáculo del cuello y su otra mano, quedando libre tan rápido que los adultos no alcanzan a reaccionar.

De un salto Migue toma el rifle de rayos que se le había caído y dispara contra una de las patas del robot, haciéndolo perder el equilibrio y caer sobre un árbol rompiéndolo, para la mala suerte de ellos el Secretario General de Obras públicas de la ciudad iba pasando y vio como el Sr- Fink y el Sr. Wink rompen el árbol

-¡Son unos incompetentes, están despedidos!-Les grita su supervisor

-auch- gimen tristemente ambos adultos al mismo tiempo

Mientras, Migue lo razona un poco, pero finalmente toma a Nieve de la muñeca y la jala hasta su pequeño automóvil para escapar de ahí.

Al parecer la misma Nieve paresia sorprendida con lo que paso, paresia ver sus manos como si no fueran las suyas, las miraba con horror.

-Atención operativos del Sector V- dice Migue por su radio- junta urgente en al casa del árbol

-¿Qué van a hacerme?- pregunta Nieve completamente aterrorizada

-Nada, no te dejare que te hagan algo- le responde seriamente #1

-¿Me lo prometes?-

-Claro- responde #1 con una sonrisa- te prometo estar ahí cuando me necesites

Esas palabras calman un poco a la niña de cabello blanco, haciendo el viaje a la casa del árbol menos tedioso.

Una vez que llegan a la casa del árbol se dan cuenta de que todos están ahí

-¿Encontraste algo?, porque nosotros no- pregunta #5

-Nieve, ¿Podrías dejarnos hablar un momento a solas por favor?-

-Es que yo... esta bien- Nieve se retira a otro cuarto

-¿Qué ocurre Uno?- ahora pregunta #4, pero tampoco le responde

Su líder va directo a la computadora y revisa los registros, notando que hubo cambios de temperatura cerca de donde estuvieron

-No sé como paso, ni siquiera sé si podría explicarlo, pero tratare de hacerlo, fuimos atacados por el Sr. Fink y el Sr. Wink, estuvieron a punto de derrotarme y en ese momento... es como si Nieve hubiera lanzado una especie de ráfaga congelante y me hubiera ayudado- dice #1 a sus compañeros de sector

Todos se le quedan viendo por un momento y luego sueltan grandes carcajadas

-Ahora el calor ya te afecto la cabeza- dice #5 colocando su mano sobre el hombro de #1

-No es para reírse, yo, Fink y Wink los vimos, ella congelo un arma láser que me apuntaba, tenia ese vapor frío saliendo de sus manos y la computadora registro un descenso en la temperatura en el momento y lugar exacto donde ella estaba, ¿Cómo explican eso?- les cuestiona #1, como retándolos a probar su locura

Todos se quedan callados

-mira, nosotros queremos creerte, solo que lo que dices suena algo...- #5 trata de buscar la palabra correcta

-¡Descabellado!- #3 termina la frase

-Después de todo lo que hemos visto como chicos del barrio y aún creen que hay cosas imposibles-

-si al menos pudiera hacernos una demostración- le contesta #2

-Antes de eso, Uno, sabes que lo mejor es llevarla a la Base Lunar de los Chicos del Barrio... ellos sabrán que hacer con ella- le recuerda Abby

Nieve, que podía escuchar a pesar de la distancia estaba templando de miedo al oír lo que podría pasarle

-No dejare que esos científicos locos la toquen para hacerle pruebas, especialmente ese 74.239, no confió en él

-Pero Uno...- #5 trata de hacerlo entrar en razón

-No, además yo le prometí que estaría a su lado cuando me necesitara, no le fallare- Uno sigue firme en su decisión

-Sabes que no debes hacer ese tipo de promesas... solo te traen... muchos problemas- dice #5 mientras baja la mirada y su tono de voz cambia

-No se preocupen, yo tomare absoluta responsabilidad de lo que pase ahora-Les dice #1 a los demás

-¿Estas loco?- le reclama #4- aunque seas un chico de acción, somos un equipo aunque no te guste, si te castigan nos deberán castigar a todos-

-Hasta que dices algo coherente niño rubio- le dice #5 mientras le revuelve el cabello como si fuera un bebé

-Es cierto, si nosotros estuviéramos en la misma situación harías lo imposible por ayudarnos, ahora es nuestro turno de ayudarte- agrega animada #3

-claro, ya lo sabes amigo, aunque sea difícil creerte, no significa que no te apoyemos- habla #2 mientras muestra su pulgar arriba en señal de aprobación

-Esta bien chicos, ya paso el momento sentimental, ahora es momento de pensar, ¿Qué haremos con ella?¿Esconderla?- pregunta Abby

-No lo había pensado, creo que si, mantenerla temporalmente aquí mientras encontramos a sus padres- razona #1

-Tal vez por eso no hemos oído hablar de una niña perdida- #2 saca sus conclusiones- no quieren que se sepa que una niña capaz de congelar cosas anda suelta, eso causaría mucho pánico entre las personas

-Vaya Dos, es una hipótesis muy profunda y con mucha razón, creo que hasta me duele la cabeza de pensarla- le felicita #4

-Gracias, lo saque de mi comic favorito- dice #2 sacando un comic de su bolsillo trasero

-Bien, entonces la llamare para que pueda venir- anuncia #1 mientras va a buscarla

Migue va a buscarla a los otros cuartos, pero regreso en unos minutos

-no la encuentro, ayúdenme a buscarla por toda la casa-llega corriendo con sus compañeros

Todos van a buscarla por todos los rincones de la casa del árbol, hasta que Migue baja al estacionamiento privado y ahí encuentra a Nieve, tratando de hacer arrancar uno de los vehículos, pero no sabe encenderlo

-¿Qué haces?- pregunta Migue

-Yo escuche a tus amigos, tienen miedo de mi y me van a hechar- dice mientras deja de intentar encender la máquina

-No digas eso, ya hable con ellos y dijeron que puedes quedarte el tiempo que quieras

-¿En serio?-

-Claro, vamos con ellos ahora mismo

Ambos niños suben por el ascensor, al subir Migue llama a los demás que llegan lo mas rápido posible

-Que bueno que sigas aquí, no nos gustaría que te fueras y te pasara algo malo- la reconforta #5

-Si, estábamos muy preocupados por ti- dice #3 con un tono de voz que indica que estuvo a punto de llorar

-gracias,... son muy amables- agradece Nieve con una ligera pero formal reverencia y un notable nerviosismo

-¿Podrías enseñarnos eso que haces con el hielo por favor?- pregunta #2, recibiendo miradas de desaprobación

-Es que... yo no sé que hice... de repente... de repente de mi mano salio algo frío- dice Nieve mientras observa como su mano tiembla

-lastima, contigo cerca podríamos ahorrarnos mucho en calefacción- dice #4 antes de ser golpeado por la gorra de #5 por impertinente

-Bien equipo, ha sido un día de muchas emociones, tal vez debamos dejar la búsqueda del origen de nuestra nueva amiga para mañana, hoy podremos descansar lo que queda del día- les anuncia su líder de sector

Justo cuando los niños estaban festejando su nuevo día libre, la alarma suena, Migue corre directo a las computadoras para recibir una nueva misión

-Al parecer la Liga de la Decencia esta atacando un parque muy cerca de aquí, bien equipo, debemos ir a detenerlos- lee #1 a los demás niños

-¡Que bien!,¿Podremos ir en los vehículos de abajo?- Pregunta emocionada Nieve por el viaje

-Lo siento, pero no podemos llevar civiles a las misiones, es muy peligroso, tendrás que quedarte aquí por tu seguridad- le trata de explicar #1

-¿Entonces estaré aquí sola?- La mirada de Nieve parece reflejar mucho temor

-No... es que... bueno, no son enemigos tan fuertes, de seguro estarás bien si prometes hacer lo que te digamos-dice Migue a Nieve mientras detrás de ella sus amigos le hacen señas para decirle que no vaya, cuando ella voltea ellos actúan como si nada pasara

-Si, mientras estés con nosotros estarás a salvo- complementa #5 fingiendo una enorme sonrisa- creo que sera mejor irnos

-Si, iremos en un SCAMPER, este tipo de misiones requieren que se llegue a la escena de crimen lo mas pronto posible- le explica #1- ¡CHICOS DEL BARRIO A SUS POSICIONES!

Los 6 niños salen corriendo al hangar, suben al autobús escolar modificado, ocupando cada uno sus asientos, #2 revisa los sistemas y comienzan a elevarse. Al ir sintiendo el movimiento de la nave, Nieve se aferra con las uñas a su asiento mientras cierra fuertemente los ojos y aprieta los dientes

-No te preocupes Nieve, #2 es el piloto en quien mas confió- le dice #1 a su invitada quien abre lentamente los ojos y le responde con una fingida sonrisa

Nieve mira por la ventana y comienza a ver que están encima de las nubes, quedando sorprendida por la hermosa vista que esta frente a ella, las nubes, las montañas, incluso la ciudad entera vista desde el cielo.

#2 mira por el espejo retrovisor a #1, quien le hace una seña con la cabeza y #2 parece entender con una sonrisa.

Poco a poco la nave va bajando hasta pasar cerca de una plaza provocando que las palomas salgan volando, #2 disminuye la velocidad para volar lado a lado con las palomas, sorprendiendo mas a Nieve que ve a las palomas batiendo sus alas, inesperadamente Nieve salta de su asiento y jala a Migue del brazo para que vea junto a ella la hermosa escena en la ventana.

Viendo unos edificios mas adelante, #2 jala el manubrio de la nave y esta empieza a ascender, Nieve no se da cuenta hasta que es tarde y por poco cae al suelo, solo que Migue evita esto tomándola del brazo y jalándola hacia él

-¿Estas bien?- pregunta Migue

-Si, casi me caigo- dice Nieve riendo de si misma, Migue pensó sobre esta cualidad poco vista entre las personas

-estamos llegando- anuncia #2 mientras oprime unos botones y jala unas palancas

Sorpresivamente un rayo del Escuadrón de la Decencia pasa cerca del SCAMPER, obligándolo a bajar abruptamente

-¿Están todos bien?- pregunta #1

Todos confirman que están en condiciones de pelear, así que cada quien toma un arma y salen a combatir a los adultos

-Nieve, tu tienes que quedarte aquí por tu bien- le ordena Migue a la niña de cabello blanco, la cual asienta la cabeza para afirmar

Migue sale de la nave y comienza a disparar contra sus enemigos, quienes con su rayo especial logran cambiar la ropa de los niños por otra mas elegante y bien educada según ellos

-Si... dale... cuidado con eso... a tu izquierda- grita emocionada Nieve con la intensidad de la pelea, pero sin darse cuenta que alguien la vigilaba

-tu vienes conmigo- Se escucha mientras un laso hecho con hilo dental la atrapa y la saca de la nave

De vuelta a la pelea, nadie parece haberse dado cuenta de lo que sucedió, Uno esta tan concentrado en la pelea que solo observa como el Escuadrón de la Decencia disminuye cada vez mas sus ataques

-Vamos chicos, estamos ganando, no se rindan-Disparando mas rápido

Pero Uno se acerca mucho a un árbol sin darse cuenta de que arriba de este esta el hombre con disfraz de lagartija, el cual salta y le cae encima de forma que termina sentado sobre #1, inmovilizándolo

-¡UNO!- grita #5

Abby corre para ayudar a su compañero, pero es detenida por Frenos, quien la envuelve en una bola de hilo dental excepto la cabeza que sobresale

#2 y #4 intentan ayudarlos, pero los dos adultos de la Liga de la Decencia les cambian la ropa, luego los atrapan de los brazos y los alzan al cielo, finalmente Kuki apunta contra Frenos para liberar a su amiga, pero de pronto Idea Brillante aparece frente a ella y enciende su enorme cabeza de bombilla eléctrica para dejarla temporalmente ciega.

Finalmente cada uno de los elementos del Sector V es colocado en jaulas especiales a prueba de niños traídas del zoológico de niños.

-Todos hicieron un excelente trabajo- se escucha una voz tenebrosa pero conocida al mismo tiempo que aplaude

-Debí suponerlo, todos son peones contratados por Padre- revela Uno

Del cielo baja una plataforma voladora con un cómodo sillón encima de esta, en el sillón se encuentra descansando plácidamente Padre, con un nuevo mayordomo a su lado sosteniendo una charola con un vaso de soda encima.

-Fue buena pelea Señor Uno, pero debe entender que los adultos siempre ganamos- le reclama Padre a #1

-Cuando salga de esto te arrepentirás- le advierte #2

-No se preocupen, aún no me ocupare de ustedes, verán, tenia planeado estar todo el día en mi alberca privada cuando recibí una llamada de Fink y Wink diciéndome sobre su nueva derrota, no iba a desperdiciar mi tiempo escuchando a esos perdedores, hasta que mencionaron un elemento nuevo el cual estaba fuera de sus planes y provoco su perdida, hablo de esta niña-

Padre hace levitar una jaula con Nieve dentro de ella, luego la abre y la deja caer en el pasto

-Si no me equivoco te llamas Nieve - Dice Padre mientras acerca su rostro a la temerosa niña de cabello blanco- obviamente me llamo mucho la atención los detalles sobre esta niña y sus habilidades especiales, por lo que contrate a este "selecto" grupo de villanos para hacerles caer en una trampa

-Si tocas uno de sus cabello te juro...- le advierte #1

-Siempre tienes que ser el caballero de brillante armadura que va en ayuda de damiselas en peligro, ahora aprenderás que algunas pueden cuidarse solas- interrumpe Padre

La sombra se levanta de su cómodo sillón y lanza una ráfaga de fuego de sus manos para crear un circulo de fuego alrededor de Nieve

-¡Ayudame Migue! - grita la niña mientras ve el fuego por todos lados

-¡Nieve!- grita #1 mientras trata de abrir la jaula con sus manos, lo cual parece imposible

-Vamos Nieve, tu misma puedes apagar un pequeño fuego como ese, mues trame ese talento tuyo- le dice Padre a Nieve

El calor y el miedo parecen disminuir cada vez mas las fuerzas de la niña, quien cae de rodillas jadeando por el cansancio y la desesperación de no poder salir de ahí, poco a poco las lagrimas van corriendo por su mejilla

-¡por favor ayudenme!- grita con lo que queda de su energía

-Resiste Nieve, voy a ayudarte- le grita #1 mientras golpea los barrotes con sus pies sin lograr abrirlos

-Esto esta tardando demasiado, acaso esos dos perdedores se equivocaron- murmura Padre mientras ve que nada pasa

-por... favor...- susurra Nieve antes de caer desmayada

-¡Nieve!- grita #1 al ver a su amiga caer al suelo

El grito de Migue la despierta, pero ahora no esta en el parque, parece que estuviera enmedio del incendio de una casa y se oían gritos de gente pidiendo ayuda y corriendo, Nieve se ve a si misma como una niña mas pequeña, de pronto parte del techo en ruinas cae cerca de ella y queda atrapada por el fuego, todo parece perdido para la pequeña niña que esta a punto de perecer por su enemigo natural.

-Esto fue una perdida de tiempo, Fink y Wink me las pagaran- dice enojado Padre mientras ve el fuego llegar hasta la niña

Padre hace bajar su plataforma hasta quedar frente a "1

-Ahora debo decidir que haré con ustedes, necesito algo para desquitarme del mal sabor de boca que me hizo pasar su amiga-

-Esta vez te pasaste Padre-Migue levanta la cara con mirada de odio -te juro que...

Pero Migue no pudo terminar la frase, una onda expansiva congelante sale del centro del circulo de fuego que Padre había creado, del centro donde había fuego ahora solo hay una enorme columna de vapor, humo, cenizas, y neblina condensada y fría, unos segundos de silencio después, un par de ojos comenzaron a brillar en un tono azul fuerte

-¿Te haces llamar Padre cierto?- se escucha una voz que viene desde esos ojos brillantes y fríos

-Al fin veo que muestras tu verdadero poder- dice Padre orgulloso

-¡Nieve!- grita de alegría Migue al ver a su amiga al disiparse la neblina

-Mi nombre es Tabassa- dice con un tono de voz serio y sin emociones- y debo agradecerte Padre, tu hiciste que me recuperara de mi amnesia

-No tienes nada que agradecer- dice Padre mientras aumenta su temperatura, como si se preparara para un enfrentamiento

-En realidad si debo agradecerte, ya que también recordé mi misión, encontrar y eliminar individuos como tu, que representen un peligro para la causa- le advierte Tabassa a Padre

-No me digas, he estado esperando por alguien como tu para probar mi entrenamiento especial, alguien que sea capaz de resistir una pelea conmigo, creí que lo encontraría en ti pero solo veo a una niña- dice Padre al mismo tiempo que crea fuego en sus manos

-No te dejes llevar por las apariencias- le advierte Tabassa muy seriamente

Padre une sus manos para lanzar una potente ráfaga de fuego que es detenida por una fría pero fuerte corriente congelante que sale de las manos de la niña con cabello blanco

-No esta mal- dice Padre mientras se detiene para recargar y lanzar un ataque mas fuerte

-Lo mismo digo- le responde Tabassa esperando el siguiente ataque

Padre lanza varias bolas de fuego que Tabassa esquiva saltando, luego del ultimo salto, envía una ráfaga congelante a los pies de Padre, formando hielo alrededor de ellos, pero Padre lo derrite rápidamente al encender su cuerpo con una enorme flama, luego se eleva al cielo, coloca sus manos hacia arriba y comienza a generar la bola de fuego mas grande que haya creado

Tabassa nota esto y entre sus manos comienza a generar una esfera congelante, la cual lanza al mismo tiempo que la bola de fuego de Padre, aunque la diferencia de tamaños era bastante notable, la esfera de Tabassa era mas compacta y potente, por lo que logra entrar en la bola de fuego y comenzar a enfriarla desde adentro sin destruirla pero al menos le da tiempo de esquivarla

-Veo que eres mas fuerte de lo que aparentas, pero creo que ese es todo tu poder- Dice Padre mientras sigue suspendido en el aire

-Verías mi verdadero poder si dejaras de evaporar la humedad del ambiente- le recrimina la niña con poder de hielo

-Eso no pasara- le anuncia sonriente Padre

Ahora Padre apunta con su mano y lanza una fuerte linea de fuego que Tabassa contrarresta con un viento gélido que sale de sus dos manos, al principio ambos ataques parecen estar muy parejos pero poco a poco el fuego va ganando terreno sobre el hielo.

Tabassa nota que no resistirá mucho, así que reúne sus fuerzas para aumentar su ataque, hacer retroceder el fuego para ganar tiempo y luego saltar para esquivarlo

-No podrás seguir esquivandome por siempre- le advierte Padre que parece celebrar su momento de triunfo

La niña de cabello blanco no pierde el tiempo y aprovecha que Padre esta hablando para arrojarle un pequeño pero certero viento helado que cubre de hielo sus ojos

Padre tampoco pierde el tiempo, y en lugar de tratar de quitarse el hielo, crea copias de si mismo, Tabassa no se deja impresionar y cierra los ojos para concentrarse

-¿Acaso la pequeña niña tiene miedo?- se burla el adulto quien derrite el hielo de sus ojos y hace una bola de fuego en su mano lista para ser lanzada

En ese momento Tabassa abre los ojos, estira sus brazos a los costados y grita fuertemente mientras crea una fuerte onda expansiva de aire frío que logra desmaterializar las copias, dejando al verdadero Padre al descubierto

Tabassa observa que todas las copias han desaparecido, así que comienza lanzando pequeñas ráfagas frías contra Padre, creando hielo en su cuerpo para hacerlo mas pesado y obligarlo a bajar al suelo lentamente mientras intenta defenderse.

Ahora la niña se acerca poco a poco, teniendo cuidado de que Padre pudiera explotar su poder, pero parece que no puede hacerlo por la cantidad de frío que esta sintiendo.

-Esta bien, me rindo, acepto que eres mejor- dice Padre mientras trata de calentarse a si mismo

-Yo nunca dije que esto fuera una competencia- le advierte Tabassa creando ráfagas mas pequeñas

Poco a poco, la sombra que cubre el cuerpo de Padre se cae a pedazos congelada, hasta que con una ráfaga final Tabassa destruye la sombra que le curia el rostro

-Este es tu fin- dice mientras apunta con la palma de su mano directo al rostro de Padre

Los niños y los adultos no podían creer la pelea que acababan de ver y como la niña estaba a punto de acabar con Padre, pero Tabassa parece que se detiene al ver con detenimiento el rostro de su enemigo

-Tú...- cuestiona Tabassa a Padre- dime, ¿Porque tus ojos y los de Migue se parecen?

-Yo soy su tío... y si vas a acabar conmigo hazlo pronto-

-No... te dejare ir por ahora- responde la niña

Tabassa le da la espalda, Padre aprovecha y se pone de pie para atacarla, pero previniendo eso, Tabassa se da media vuelta y con su poder congela el cuerpo de Padre hasta el cuello

-No tientes tu suerte- le advierte la niña al adulto

De repente un laso hecho de hilo dental la atrapa

-Si yo te derroto entonces seré mas fuerte que Padre – dice emocionado Frenos

Tabassa toca el hilo con su mano izquierda congelándolo, el hielo avanza rápidamente por el hilo hasta cubrir con hielo la mano de Freno, la niña rompe el hilo congelado que la tenia atrapada y con la mano derecha lanza una ráfaga para congelar a Frenos

-Esto no lo había pensado- dice Frenos atrapado dentro del hielo

-Ahora es nuestro turno- grita al mismo tiempo el dúo de la Liga de la Decencia mientras comienza a disparar desde el aire

Parecería que la batalla con Padre la dejo cansada, pero aún tiene energías para escabullirse entre los rayos que caen del cielo, luego Tabassa se prepara y lanza su ataque contra los cohetes en las espaldas de ambos adultos, obligándolos a caer y ahí son congelados excepto por su cabezas

La niña escucha que alguien estar detrás de ella, así que se voltea preparada para atacar, pero antes de lanzar su ataque es cegada por una fuerte luz

-Has sido cegada por Idea Brillante- se jacta el adulto de su hazaña

Pero la celebración de Idea Brillante es tan escandalosa que Tabassa no tiene problemas en ubicarlo y lanzarle una ráfaga de viento frío que lo arroja hacia atrás tan fuerte que cuando toca el suelo ya es casi un bloque de hielo

-¡Eres mía!- le grita el hombre con traje de lagartija mientras aprovecha que sigue temporalmente ciega para abrazarla por detrás y no dejarla ir

La niña no hace movimientos para intentar liberarse, el adulto cree que la victoria es suya, hasta que va sintiendo como poco a poco se va congelando hasta quedar inmóvil, Tabassa solo se tiene que deslizar entre los congelados y resbaladizos brazos del adulto para quedar libre, poco a poco va recuperando la vista

Los 5 niños no tienen palabras para describir lo que sucedió, la niña que en la mañana no podía recordar su nombre ahora derroto a 6 villanos ella sola con sus poderes congelantes.

Tabassa voltea a verlos, luego se acerca lentamente a ellos, coloca sus manos en los garrotes, los cuales comienzan a enfriarse y cambiar de color hasta que se rompen como si fueran pedazos secos de madera

-gra-cias- agradece Migue con algo de temor

La niña no dice nada, solo se dirige a las demás jaulas y libera a los demás niños de la misma manera

-Eso fue impresionante- le dice #2 a Tabassa

-gracias, fue un placer regresarles una parte de la ayuda que me brindaron y todo lo que hicieron por mi- le agradece la niña

-Ahora que recuperaste tu memoria, supongo que sabrás que harás ahora- platica #5

-Si, ahora cumpliré mi misión de congelar y conquistar su mundo- responde la niña sin mostrar emoción alguna

-¿Es una broma cierto?- Pregunta #4 sin ocultar su temor por esas palabras

-Lo siento pero así debe ser- dice mientras da la vuelta para irse

-Espera- Migue la toma del brazo para detenerla pero la suelta casi de inmediato al sentir la frialdad de su piel

-Lo siento, es el destino de este planeta-

Antes de que los demás pudieran decir algo, Tabassa lanza una pequeña ráfaga desde su mano para congelar los pies de los demás niños

-En verdad lo siento- dice mientras se da la vuelta y corre entre las calles

El primero en zafarse del hielo es #4, luego ayuda a su amigo #2, ambos ayudan a #3 mientras #5 simplemente se quita los zapatos y logra quitarse el hielo de sus tobillos, al final los 4 se reúnen con su líder, sintiéndose igual de traicionados que él, ó al menos eso creían, ya que Migue oculto sus sentimientos para retomar el mando después de ser liberado

-bien chicos, tenemos una situación de emergencia, una entidad invasora ha entrado a nuestro sector en un intento de dominar el mundo, como los Chicos del Barrio debemos detenerla- comienza el discurso de Uno

-Pero es nuestra amiga...- reclama #3 aun abogando por Tabassa

-Nos traiciono, nunca fue nuestra amiga, solo fingió... se aprovecho de nosotros- le responde #4 con su acostumbrado tono de enojo- ahora es nuestra enemiga

-¿Entonces porque no nos congelo completamente como a los adultos?- pregunta intrigado #2

-No importa, ella dijo que congelara y dominara el mundo, y según el manual de los Chicos del Barrio es lo suficiente para considerarla una enemigo, así que nuestra nueva misión es detenerla, ¿Entendido?- ordena #1 con un tono muy serio, los demás notan que aunque lo trate de esconder le duele la traición de Tabassa

-No... no podrás... hacerlo...-

Todos voltean a sus espaldas y ven a Padre descongelado pero muy cansado, como si hubiera usado toda su energía para escapar del hielo, por lo que avanza tambaleante hasta llegar hasta los niños

-Ella es muy poderosa, no la vencerán... a menos que...-

-¿A menos que qué?- pregunta Migue con curiosidad y al mismo tiempo con precaución del adulto

-Aceptes tu herencia... y uses mis poderes..- le responde Padre- piénsalo, por nuestro lazo familiar te tomara muy poco tiempo controlarlos, sabes... que enviar a tu equipo seria una misión suicida, mejor protegelos... peleando tu solo

Los ojos de #1 pronto muestran rastros de dudas

-tal vez... tal vez no los controles por completo- continua Padre mientras se acerca mas al niño- pero estoy seguro que con tu sagacidad lograras encontrar una forma de detenerla y salvarnos

Padre levanta su mano y poco a poco la acerca a su sobrino que también mueve su mano para tocar la de su tío, pero en un segundo Migue vio como una parte de la sombra de Padre se levantaba de su mano como si tuviera vida propia y se estiraba para alcanzarlo, por lo que retira su mano rápidamente

No- responde Migue- No necesito tu habilidad, soy un Chico del Barrio y solucionare esto como un Chico del Barrio, con mi equipo en el que siempre confió

-Eres un niño obstinado y egocéntrico que cree que el universo gira alrededor de ti- le reclama el adulto- tu soberbia sera tu perdición

Sin esperar una respuesta de Migue, Padre se va retirando poco a poco hasta que saca un dispositivo y lo oprime, casi al instante una nave voladora de heladeros baja para recogerlo y llevárselo

-Migue- #5 rompe el silencio – tal vez tenga razón, no podremos derrotarla solos, es muy fuerte, tu mismo viste como ella sola pudo ganarle a esos adultos

-Es posible- le responde Migue con una sonrisa que denotaba una idea en su cabeza – pero padre me dio la idea de usar nuestra arma secreta en caso de emergencia

Sus compañeros se miraban entre si sin saber de lo que estaba hablando

-Pero primero lo primero- continua hablando su líder de sector- por ahora iremos a la casa del árbol y nos prepararemos para pelear, así que... ¡Adelante!

Los 5 niños corren de nuevo a su nave, tomaron sus asientos con nuevos ánimos por las palabras de su líder y comienzan el vuelo hacia su centro de operaciones

Mientras, Tabassa observa como los niños despegan, escondida por si decidían perseguirla, por lo que alcanzo a escuchar que a pesar de convertirse en su nueva enemiga, aún la consideran su amiga.

Tabassa no sabia como reaccionar con alguien a quien llamar amigo, haciendo un recuento de su vida nunca había tenido a alguien como ellos, por lo que nunca supo la amistad hasta que el Sector V la acogió cuando era Nieve.

Ahora comenzaba a desear nunca haber recobrado la memoria, cierra los puños mientras aprieta los dientes por el enojo en su corazón, el cual libera al dar un golpe a la pared, físicamente el golpe no fue fuerte pero su energía congelante crea una capa de hielo, en la cual se puede ver reflejada y ver por completo en lo que se ha convertido.

Por un momento decide destruir la capa de hielo con otro golpe, pero la deja ahí mientras se retira para continuar con su misión

En la casa del árbol, la nave de los Chicos del Barrio desciende lentamente

-#2- pregunta el líder a su piloto – Necesitaremos que cubras la nave con un material resistente al frío y que lo hagas en el menor tiempo posible

-Lo mas rápido que le puedo poner es un gel especial con bajo punto de congelación- contesta #2- al menos nos servirá para resistir sus ataques por un tiempo

-Bien, comienza a hacerlo, #4 tu le ayudaras a #2 a poner el gel, #3 y #5 ustedes llenaran la nave con municiones y combustible al 110%, no reserven nada-

-si- dicen ambas chicas al unisono

-Bien chicos, a trabajar- ordena #1

Cuando todos se van corriendo, #1 se dirige a su computadora, tal como esperaba, la computadora ha estado registrando los cambios de temperatura, especialmente los causados por Tabassa y su pelea contra Padre, por lo que fácilmente podría seguirla al programar una serie de instrucciones para que la computadora central envíe las coordenadas a la computadora de la nave.

Al revisar con mas detenimiento los registros, descubre que hay una segunda fuente de baja temperatura justo encima de la ciudad, mas específicamente encima del parque donde vio por primera vez a las niña de cabello blanco.

Intrigado, Número Uno cambia la pantalla de la computadora para ver la ciudad desde un satélite para observar la fuente del extraño cambio atmosférico, pero aunque las coordenadas eran las correctas la pantalla no mostraba algo fuera de lo común, lo cual agregaba otro misterio mas a esta nueva misión.

-Estamos listos- dice #5 mientras entra a la habitación

Bien, ya he terminado algunos preparativos, como esta pequeña rutina que técnicamente nos dirá la ubicación de Nie... digo Tabassa en la ciudad- trata de explicarle #1 a su compañera

-Esta bien, es una buena noticia- dice #5 tratando de no hacer ver a Uno que estuvo a punto de decir el nombre de Nieve

Ambos niños salen de la habitación, por lo que no vieron que en el monitor de la computadora que estaba enlazada al satélite espía, aparecía Tabassa colocándose exactamente debajo de la anomalía climatológica y alzando su brazo al cielo.

La nave de los chicos del barrio despega de inmediato con los niños preparados con ropa de invierno, aunque lo intento con todas sus fuerzas, Uno no pudo evitar de reojo el asiento que Nieve había ocupado cuando salieron en la nave la primera vez, pero trago saliva y volvió con su semblante de líder estricto.

-Según este radar que pusiste Uno, nos estamos acercamos-

-bien hecho Dos, sigue con este ritmo-

-Oye Uno, ¿Ya nos dirás cuál es la supuesta arma secreta de la que hablas?- pregunta #4

-Claro que no nos dirá, si nos dijera ya no seria secreta- le reclama #3 al niño de cabello rubio

-Claro que les diré- les responde su líder- nuestra arma secreta es Tres

-¿Tres?¿Tres qué?¿Tres toneladas de gasolina?- pregunta #4 que no entiende el plan secreto

-No tonto, Migue se refiere a que nuestra arma secreta es kuki- le responde #5

-¿Yo?- pregunta #3

-Sin ofender, yo tampoco entiendo en que puede ayudar- agrega #5

-Fácil, ella...-

Migue no alcanza a explicar su plan secreto, al parecer algo que cayo del cielo impacto un ala

-¡TODOS AGARRENCE DE SUS ASIENTOS!- les ordena #2 mientras trata de nivelar la nave

En ese momento #2 alcanza a ver un objeto parecido a un pequeño meteorito blanco cayendo del cielo e impactando directamente en los motores traseros, apagándolos

-¡Perdimos los motores!- advierte el piloto a tu tripulación mientras trata de re-encender el SCAMPER girando desesperadamente la llave del encendido y bombeando el acelerador

La nave poco a poco comienza a girar mientras va cayendo directo al suelo

-Vamos enciende... no me falles... no ahora... siempre te pongo de la gasolina sin plomo y te pongo la cera para pulir que siempre te gusta... así que por favor enciende- dice #2 tratando de razonar con su nave

Poco a poco los motores van reaccionando y finalmente encienden pero la nave termina estrellándose y hundiéndose contra un lago en el que unos segundos después sale con toda su potencia

-Reporte de daños...- dice Uno aún con los dedos aferrados a su asiento

-Excepto por el agua que se filtro adentro de la nave todo esta en perfecto estado, incluso ya estamos en el punto de aterrizaje

Aún goteando, el SCAMPER desciende lentamente hasta tocar suelo, la puerta se abre y los 5 niños salen apuntando en diversas direcciones para evitar una emboscada, pero solo se encontraba Tabassa sentada en la fuente acariciando a un tierno conejito blanco

-Tabassa, estamos aquí para evitar tus planes de dominar el mundo- le advierte Uno a su nueva enemiga tratando de olvidar que antes fueron amigos

-Debieron irse cuando se los dije, este planeta esta condenado a una nueva y eterna era de hielo- les advierte Tabassa mientras coloca suavemente al conejo en el suelo, el cual corre con sus pequeñas patitas hacia los integrantes del sector V, incluso de los matorrales salen otros lindos conejos, los cuales se acercan y se detienen a una distancia sensata de los niños mirándolos con sus ojos grandes y sus orejas agazapadas, como si tuvieran miedo

-Son tan lindos- exclama #2

-Dan ganas de abrazarlos- agrega #1 mientras baja su arma

-No recuerdo haber visto criaturitas tan hermosas como estas- dice #5

-No me gusta lo lindo, pero debo admitir que estos conejitos son lo mas tierno que he visto, no puedo resistirme a ellos, voy a ir ahora mismo a abrazarlos y mimarlos- dice #4 mientras camina hacia ellos

-No- #3 evita a su compañero que avance

-¿Qué te pasa?, siempre eres la primera en caer ante el encanto de cosas lindas- le reclama Cuatro

-Esos conejitos son lindos... pero no son buenos- le responde #3 mientras ve fijamente a los conejitos

En ese momento, los lindos conejitos comienzan a crecer y a transformarse en grandes monstruos de 2 metros, pelo blanco muy erizado, orejas largas y puntiagudas, colmillos afilados y garras enormes.

Del cielo comienzan a caer otros meteoritos blancos, pero viéndolos con detenimiento son bolas de nieve que van dejando una estela de vapor frío a su paso, que al caer al suelo se despedazan y de ahí salen mas conejitos lindos que pronto se transforman en monstruos como los demás

-Esas cosas golpearon nuestra nave- deduce #2 al ver la forma en la que esas cosas llegaban del cielo

-¡CHICOS DEL BARRIO A SUS POSICIONES!- grita #1

Los cinco niños se separan en un salto en diferentes direcciones, dividiéndose así a los enemigos

#2 usa su bazooka de jugo de naranja, el cual deja temporalmente ciegos a los conejos por el ácido cítrico en sus ojos, dejándolos imposibilitados a defenderse ante mas jugo de naranja

#4 combina disparos de goma de mascar con patadas para deshacerse de los conejos que le tocaron

#5 usa su rifle de rayos y algunas gomas de mascar sabor chile habanero que lanza a las bocas de los monstruos, los cuales se retuercen en el suelo por el picante sabor

#3 esquiva los zarpazos y mordidas de sus contrincantes, incluso provoca que dos de estos choquen entre si y queden desmayados, luego a los demás los ataca con un SPLANKER

Mientras #1 iba derrotando a sus enemigos con disparos de su pistola de mostaza y la pistola de chile, y algunos golpes y patadas que había practicado anteriormente, hasta que poco a poco se abre paso hasta llegar con Tabassa

-Rindete, esto es el fin- le apunta Uno sin dudar

-No, es el comienzo...- le advierte Tabassa

Sin esperar mas tiempo, #1 dispara, pero Tabassa esquiva el disparo y lanza una ráfaga de hielo a los pies de Uno, el cual había anticipado ese ataque y salta a su costado dando un giro en el suelo para terminar de rodillas y continuar disparando

Tabassa se da cuenta de que no puede neutralizarlo facilmente, para continuar debe hacer ataques mas directos, así que arroja ráfagas gélidas mas fuertes con ambas manos, las cuales les cuesta trabajo a Uno esquivar.

Migue sabia que al principio su contrincante no estaba atacando con todas sus fuerzas, suponía que era una forma de respeto por la amistad que compartieron, pero estos ataques mas fuertes y agresivos demuestran que ese respeto se estaba perdiendo, así que el también debía hacer lo mismo, olvidar esos momentos que pasaron juntos y pelear por defender las cosas que el creía que eran correctas.

Tabassa se distrae momentáneamente pensando si las cosas hubieran sido diferentes, Migue y ella pudieron haber sido mejores amigos, si la hubiera tratado de la misma forma que Migue trato a Nieve, piensa en como las circunstancias pueden llevar a dos individuos a ser los mejores amigos y también pueden conducirlos a ser los peores enemigos.

Estos pensamientos distraen a la niña de cabello blanco lo suficiente como para recibir un disparo en la pierna izquierda y caer al suelo, Migue no tiene consideración y continua disparando, Tabassa usa su pierna derecha para hacer un pequeño salto y correr hasta quedar detrás de un árbol.

-Te doy una ultima oportunidad, no es deshonroso retirarse de una batalla, vete ya, salva a tu familia... pero vete... por favor...- le advierte Tabassa

-Yo... sabes que no puedo hacer eso, mi deber es proteger a los niños y a este mundo en el que viven- responde Migue sin dejar de apuntar al árbol

-entonces lo siento por ti- dice Tabassa mientras intenta que su voz no se rompa

La niña con poderes de hielo sabe que no puede seguir perdiendo el tiempo, así que cierra los ojos, se concentra profundamente y coloca sus manos en el suelo, pronto la temperatura baja y una capa de hielo comienza a extenderse sobre el suelo empezando desde sus manos

Migue no sabe lo que pasa detrás del árbol hasta que ve como la capa de hielo va cubriendo el pasto del parque, Tabassa aumenta su poder y la velocidad con la que el hielo cubre el suelo aumenta, Migue tiene que saltar a la fuente para evitar que el hielo lo atrapara, al voltear al árbol ve como este se cubre completamente de hielo

Número Uno salta de la orilla de la fuente a la parte mas alta de esta cuando nota que el hielo comienza a treparlo, pero ahora es él el que se descuida y dos ráfagas de viento helado le arrebata las armas de sus manos.

Migue no pierde el tiempo y cuando ve a Tabassa saliendo detrás del árbol salta de la fuente antes de que se congele por completo, luego se desliza un poco sobre el suelo cubierto de hielo y salta para atrapar a Tabassa la cual enfría su cuerpo para atrapar a Migue en hielo, pero este la suelta y le da una patada en el estomago.

Tabassa oprime los dientes por el dolor pero sigue apuntando con su mano para lanzar mas ráfagas de hielo que Migue va esquivando mientras se acerca poco a poco hasta que lanza su puño contra Tabassa, la cual lo detiene con su antebrazo.

-No creas que no sé pelear- le advierte la peligrosa enemiga a #1

Tabassa se agacha y da un giro para dar una patada baja a los pies de Migue y hacerlo caer, luego se levanta y alza su pierna para dar una fuerte pisada que #1 apenas esquiva, luego este se abalanza en una serie de golpes con sus puños izquierdo y derecho como un boxeador profesional

En uno de esos golpes, Tabassa lo bloquea, lo toma de la muñeca y tuerce el brazo para tirar a Migue al suelo, el cuál no se puede defender bien debido a lo resbaladizo del hielo que Tabassa creo en el suelo, así que Migue cae al suelo con Tabassa torciendo su brazo en su espalda

-Fuiste un gran adversario- dice Tabassa mientras sobre sus uñas se forman pequeñas garras de hielo- yo...

Migue se da cuenta que la niña de cabellos blancos mira al cielo

-Llego el momento... esta aqui- susurra Tabassa

En ese mismo instante, los monstruos dejan de pelear con los niños y miran el cielo

-Esto no me gusta- dice #5 al sentir un extraño silencio en el ambiente

-¿Qué miran?- pregunta #2 que voltea al cielo sin lograr divisar algo diferente encima de la ciudad

-Esta listo, hemos estado tomando las corrientes de aire frió y llevándolas a nuestra dimensión por medio de un pequeño agujero encima de la ciudad, por eso había mucho calor aquí, porque estábamos tomando el frió- trata de explicar Tabassa sin soltar a Migue

-Un momento, primero dices que tu objetivo era eliminar fuentes de calor, pero al mismo tiempo provocabas calor en la ciudad, ¿Qué clase de plan es ese?- pregunta #4 mientras espera un reclamo de #5, pero hasta ella tiene que admitir que esa es una pregunta muy inteligente

-No hacíamos calor, solo absorbíamos el frío, es diferente, lo estábamos almacenando en mi dimensión, y ahora que tenemos el suficiente, lanzaremos el frío concentrado sobre esta región- responde Tabassa mientras vuelve a ver el cielo

Abby se da cuenta de que todas las aves toman el vuelo al mismo tiempo, los perros ladran al cielo y luego corren asustados, los gatos y ardillas escapan del parque, algunas ratas que habían salido a buscar comida ahora corren a las alcantarillas lo mas rápido posible, y los peces del lago saltan del agua a la tierra como si intentaran huir de lo que estaba por venir

-¡TENEMOS QUE IRNOS PERO YA!- les ordena Abby a los demás niños

-Pero Uno esta atrapado- dice #3

-¡VAYANSE!- ahora les ordena #1

-Nunca nos iremos sin ti- dice #5 mientras corre con su arma para liberar a su líder de sector

-¡ES UNA ORDEN!¡DEBEN IRSE SIN MI!- vuelve a ordenar #1

En la casa del árbol, la computadora indica con sirenas de emergencia la mas grande de las anomalías climáticas registrada, la pequeña porción fría encima de la ciudad comienza a enfriarse a temperaturas de -90° y disminuyendo, esto esta congelando el aire a su alrededor, provocando que comience a descender

-No es deshonroso retirarse de una batalla- le dice #1 a #5

En ese momento Abby nota como las antenas de los edificios mas altos comienzan a tener hielo encima de ellas

-Yo... ¡te prometo que volveré por ti!- le grita #5 a #1 mientras comienza a correr a la nave seguida de sus compañeros

-fue mas rápido de lo previsto, aún no debía suceder- dice Tabassa mientras observa como los edificios comienzan a ser cubiertos por hielo debido al aire super frío que baja como una invisible manta sobre la ciudad

Migue intenta liberarse pero el peso de Tabassa sobre él se lo impide, la niña duda unos momentos y finalmente pone su mano sobre Migue, comenzando a congelarlo

-¡Espera Tabassa...!- Migue grita pero no alcanza a terminar

Migue abre los ojos sorprendido, creyó que Tabassa lo congelaría pero en su lugar parece haber hecho una cubierta de hielo, como si lo fuera a proteger de algo, de lo que esta a punto de venir

#5 observa algunos datos que llegan de la computadora central, pero no son los datos completos, así que no puede descifrarlos bien, solo sabe que algo malo esta a punto de ocurrir y deben irse

-Despega ahora- ordena #5

-¡Despegando!- dice #2 mientras enciende su nave y comienzan a ascender

-No vamos a lograrlo- dice #5 mientras ve la altitud del hielo que se va formando en los edificios en relación al suelo

-Es lo mas rápido que podemos ir- le dice #2 al escuchar el comentario como una critica de #5 sobre la lentitud del SCAMPER

-No hay opción, ¿Confías en mi?- pregunta #5 a su piloto

-Cuando me pides eso es cuando menos confío- le responde con un ligero tono de burla

-bien, comienza a descender en aquella dirección- le explica #5

-¿Vamos a aterrizar?-

-No, no disminuyas la velocidad, nos estrellaremos-

-Tu y tus ideas locas- dice #2 mientras comienza a empujar el timón para descender poco a poco

-#3, llama a la Base Lunar, pide ayuda, #4, tu observa los números que nos envía la computadora de Uno, y además quiero que todos se abrochen los cinturones

-No entiendo porqué, pero esta bien... dice 150 metros- comienza #4

-Base Lunar... Base Lunar, aquí Número Tres de los Chicos del Barrio Sector V, tenemos situación de emergencia, pido refuerzos- #3 trata de comunicarse

-120 metros-

#5 corre directo a los controles de armamento y prepara varios misiles a disparar

-100 metros-

Número Dos se siente tentado a no seguir la orden de Cinco, pero decide continuar con la trayectoria de colisión que le fue asignada, confía en ella tanto como en Uno

-92 metros- pregona #4 con tono de voz de preocupación

-Respondan Base Lunar, aquí Sector V pidiendo refuerzos... ¿Alguien me escucha?... por favor- Kuki sigue intentando comunicarse sin éxito

-78 metros- dice #4 con los nervios al máximo al ver como los números descienden tan rápido

-¡AHORA!- grita Abby mientras dispara todos los misiles que #1 les ordeno colocar

-Aquí Base Lunar...- se escucha en la radio, pero ya no había tiempo para responder

Los misiles impactan justo en el punto en el que #2 estaba por impactar su nave creando una enorme bola de humo y fuego en la que entra el SCAMPER seguido del descendente aire frío que congela la bola humo y fuego y la convierte en una extraña cubierta de hielo color negro debido al humo atrapado dentro.

Adentro, las luces de emergencia del SCAMPER se encienden iluminando todo en un color rojo, contrastando con el ambiente frío

-¿Están bien chicos?- pregunta Abby., aún aturdida y notando mucho vapor salir de su boca- mejor enciendo el sistema de sobrevivencia al frío

Abigail se desabrocha el cinturón, sintiendo de inmediato un dolor por donde las correas del cinturón la oprimieron debido al choque

-Esto me dolerá toda la semana- dice mientras da un pequeño masaje a sus hombros, la parte mas adolorida

Al acercarse a #2, nota que de su boca y nariz también sale el pequeño vapor condensado de su aliento, igual a #3 y a #4, por lo que ahora esta segura que están vivos, baja un pequeño interruptor de la consola de navegación y de pequeños compartimientos aparecen tazas de chocolate calientes, cuyo aroma fue suficiente para despertar a su tripulación

-¿Qué paso?- pregunta #2 tocándose la cabeza

-Nos estrellamos y parece que estamos cubiertos por una capa de hielo de grosor desconocido- responde #5 mientras toma una de las tazas y toma un sorbo del chocolate

-Siento como si hubiera un tractor en mi cabeza- se queja #4

-¿Como saldremos de aquí?- pregunta angustiada #3 mirando a todas partes sintiendo los efectos de la claustrofobia

-No te preocupes- Dice #5 mientras toma la taza que le correspondería a #1 y lanza el chocolate directo a una de las ventanas, el calor del chocolate combinado con el frío del cristal hace que este ultimo no resista el cambio brusco de temperatura termine quebrándose en pedazos – es mas fácil de lo que parece, ahora traigan armas, municiones y equipos de radio

Uno a uno van saliendo de la nave

-Chicos...- habla #2 con un tono de voz que denota bastante miedo- ¿Desde cuándo tenemos un palacio de hielo en medio de la ciudad?

-¿De qué estas hablando?- pregunta #5 que queda sin habla al ver en la misma dirección que el piloto

Toda la ciudad estaba cubierta de hielo y nieve, había grandes bancos de neblina y las densas nubes no dejaban pasar mucha luz del sol, apenas la necesaria para ver lo que mas destacaba de la escena, un enorme castillo estilo medieval pero hecho completamente de hielo.

-Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba- dice #5 con una notoria perdida de la confianza

Dentro del castillo, en el salón principal, la coraza que Tabassa hizo sobre Uno se rompe y este aparece dando un largo respiro y darse cuenta de la enorme estructura gélida en la que ahora se encontraba.

-¿Es este el homínido del que me hablaste?- se oye una voz de mujer fuerte pero seria

Migue se da la vuelta y encima de varios escalones se encontraba un trono, y en este una mujer alta, ataviada con un largo vestido blanco, con un cetro y una corona hechos de hielo, un cabello perfectamente arreglado de un contrastante color negro pero lo que mas llamaba la atención era su rostro pálido y ojos azules sin emociones, cuya sola mirada hacia a Migue sentir escalofríos.

-Así es mi querida majestad- dice Tabassa, ahora vestida con una especie de camisa, pantalones y mocasines blancos, la camisa era de mangas largas y con capucha pero esta no estaba puesta, tal vez por respeto a su superior, lo único que no era blanco era una especie de tela amarrada alrededor de la cintura a modo de cinturón con un color azul

-No se ve tan fuerte- dice la Gran Reina mientras analiza con sus ojos al pequeño niño

-No dirá eso cuando acabe con usted señora, he derrotado a muchos adultos mas fuertes que usted, así que preparece para sentir la derrota- le grita #1 al momento que corre contra la reina

-¡MIGUE NO!- grita Tabassa para que su ex-amigo detenga su ataque sin lograrlo

La Reina choca la punta baja de su báculo contra el suelo, de repente, del techo aparecen unas garras hechas de hielo que sujetan a Migue por muñecas y tobillos, luego también surge una cruz de hielo, donde Migue es colocado por las manos y asegurado con unos grilletes también de hielo que parece frágil pero es muy resistente.

-Mi querida reina, pido disculpas por su comportamiento- suplica Tabassa mientras baja la cabeza en clara señal de sumisión – yo tomo toda responsabilidad por sus actos tan reprochables

-Es muy insolente, pero tenias razón al decir que tenia mucha energía y valor- dice La Reina, mientras se levanta, flota por el aire hasta quedar frente a frente a Migue- veremos que hacer con él

Tabassa estaba aterrada por dentro, de la misma forma que La Gran Reina podía ser tan clemente también podía ser muy cruel y torturar personalmente a cualquiera solo por diversión.

Migue se deja girar el rostro cuando la Reina lo toca con su brillante báculo tratando de no protestar ó resistirse ya que con ver la reacción de Tabassa puede saber que La Reina es alguien muy poderosa, debe serlo para hacer actuar así a alguien tan fuerte como Tabassa.

-¿Entonces este es uno de tantos que trabajan en un clan con la inocente idea de eliminar la amenaza adulta?-

-Correcto mi querida Reina, aunque no son fuertes físicamente su manejo de la tecnología es sorprendente, incluso tienen su base en el satélite natural de este planeta-

-Nuestras fuerzas no pueden llegar al espacio, ¿Qué haremos?-

-No se preocupe mi querida Reina, ya lo he planeado, mantener la mayoría de nuestras fuerzas centralizadas harán que ellos vengan a nosotros a atacar, además tenemos a uno de sus elementos, eso reforzara su decisión de venir directamente a nosotros, es cuando contraatacaremos por sorpresa, su tecnología aún es frágil frente a ciertos niveles de temperatura- le responde la niña de cabellos blancos

-Excelente, sabia que tenerte a mi lado era la decisión mas sabia-

-Agradezco sus cumplidos mi querida Reina- responde Tabassa con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Interesante- La Reina sigue inspeccionando el rostro de #1 con su frío báculo– llévalo a las celdas

-Si mi Querida Reina- responde la espía mientras se coloca la capucha de su ropa, haciendo que una ligera sombra se forme en sus ojos, luego da la vuelta para quedar frente a su prisionero

La cruz de hielo suelta a #1, luego baja hasta el suelo y se funde con él como si nunca hubiera existido, luego del suelo salen barrotes de hielo que forman una jaula alrededor de #1.

-Tú, cárgalo y sígueme- ordena Tabassa a las sombras de donde sale uno de esos conejos con aspecto monstruoso, el cuál Migue no se había dado cuenta de su presencia por estar escondidos en las sombras

Uno de los monstruos se acerca a Migue y lo coloca sobre su hombro y comienza a seguir a la niña de cabello blanco, al acercarse por la puerta, esta se abre por si sola, y al salir se vuelve a cerrar

-Deberías agradecer- comenta Tabassa una vez que sabe que la reina no los escucha

-¿Agradecerte qué?- refuta Migue con un tono agresivo

-Si no hubiera sido por mí, mi querida Reina te habría matado ahí mismo- le responde Tabassa sin siquiera voltear para hablarle frente a frente

Migue se da cuenta de que aún sin estar en su presencia, Tabassa se refiere a ella con mucho respeto

-Debo suponer que es muy fuerte- comenta Migue escogiendo bien sus palabras

-Nisiquiera te lo podrías imaginar, ella es una de las brujas mas poderosas de mi mundo- le responde la niña mientras suben por unas escaleras

Ahora Migue sabe que vienen de otro mundo, además que la reina es una bruja con poderes mágicos y todos parecen tenerle miedo.

-y dime, ¿Cuánto te paga?, debe ser mucho para no sentir remordimiento por destruir otros mundos-

-Tú... tú no entiendes- Tabassa abre la puerta de la sección de las celdas

-¿Entender qué?, que invaden y arrasan con todo lo que se les ponga enfrente- le reclama Migue casi gritando

Súbitamente Tabassa se detiene frente a una celda sin puerta de manera silenciosa

-Déjalo aquí- ordena la niña al monstruo

El enorme conejo arroja tan fuerte la jaula que esta se rompe y Migue cae al suelo, lo último que ve es a Tabassa afuera de la habitación antes de que una gruesa puerta de hielo se forme entre ellos, encerrando al líder del sector V.

Migue mira a su alrededor y toma la manta de una cama hecha de hielo para cubrirse y protegerse del frío mientras analiza su celda y espera a que su equipo vaya por él.

Lejos, #5 y los demás terminan de sacar lo que creen necesario para realizar un asalto al castillo y rescatar a su líder cuando en el cielo aparecen las naves de diversos sectores.

-¿Están bien chicos?- pregunta #83, mejor conocida como Sonia – escuchamos su llamada de emergencia

-Eso depende de tu definición de "bien"- contesta #4

-Estamos bien, pero hay una situación de alta gravedad- responde #5

-Tenemos una transmisión de #362-dice #84 desde la nave

Una pantalla aparece por afuera de la nave y comienza la comunicación

-¿Dónde esta Migue?- pregunta #362 al ver el deplorable estado del Sector V - ¿Y porque hace tanto frío en el sector?

-Creemos que Número Uno fue capturado por alguien que intenta conquistar nuestro mundo con una estrategia basada en frío- explica #5

-¡¿Y POR QUE NO PIDIERON REFUERZOS DE INMEDIATO?- reclama #86 metiéndose en la comunicación

-Lo sentimos, nos tomó por sorpresa- se excusa #5

-Después discutiremos eso luego- #362 retoma la transmisión- ahora lo importante es resolver la situación, enviare una señal a todos los sectores, atacaremos de inmediato

-No, de seguro hay un gran ejercito esperándonos, y es muy poderoso-

-¿Entonces que sugiere Operativo Cinco?-

Todos se le quedan viendo a Abby, que no sabe que respuesta dar

-Yo... no sé- dice Abby deprimida

-Genial, eso no ayuda- de nuevo #86 entra en la comunicación

-#1 dijo que tenia un plan, pero no alcanzo a decirnos, solo dijo que tenia que ver con #3- contesta #2

-Bien, ustedes son compañeros de #1, al menos deben tener una idea de cuál era el plan-

-Nosotros... no, no sabemos cual era el plan- miente Abby al ver a #3

-Estamos como al principio- se queja Fanny por el comunicador

-no necesariamente- dice Abby sonriendo- ustedes sugirieron un ataque directo, así que lo más seguro es que estén esperando eso, un ataque al castillo, pero como dicen, "divide y vencerás"

Todos se quedan con un rostro de duda al escuchar a #5, pero al menos estaban seguros de que tenia un plan

De vuelta en el castillo, Migue desquita su enojo golpeando la pared con sus puños, en ese momento una ráfaga helada congela el puño de Migue dejándolo ligeramente pegado a la pared, pero es tan delgado el hielo que con abrir la mano se rompe

-No deberías golpear la pared, tiene 7 metros de espesor, si quieres escapar te recomiendo la pared de la izquierda, solo tiene 3- le aclara Tabassa desde una pequeña ventana en la puerta

-No intento escapar- Migue apoya su cabeza en la pared que estaba golpeando- me castigo... por no haberte entregado... era mi deber... y nisiquiera sé porque no lo hice

Tabassa queda sorprendida al recordar el momento en que Migue la defendía y decidía no entregarla a sus superiores

-Si-habla Tabassa con un tono de voz mas suave- debiste entregarme... lamento lo que esta pasando, te advertí que se fueran del planeta, pero tal vez no me entregaste por que tienes un corazón muy noble, eso es algo que no había visto en el mundo de donde vengo-

-¿Porque haces esto?, es obvio que no te gusta- dice Migue mientras se acerca lentamente a la puerta

-Es que yo... es que tú... tú no entenderías, yo se lo debo a mi querida Reina-

-¿Se lo debes?, eso no es posible-

-Ella me salvo la vida, cuando era pequeña, muy pequeña...- Mientras Tabassa le cuenta a Migue su historia, en su mente aparecen las escenas que ella tantas veces ha intentado no revivir- En esa época hubo un invierno que duro años, la comida comenzaba a escarcear, la vida cada vez era mas difícil pero mi pueblo, los Cryomancer, salíamos adelante, hasta que un día una villa de vikingos supersticiosos nos hecho la culpa del largo invierno y nos atacaron

Migue se queda asombrado de lo que le cuenta, es como si le hablara de alguna película

-Ni siquiera por que eramos un pueblo de paz tuvieron piedad, no nos dejaron explicar, sus crédulas y fantasiosas mentes creían que eliminandonos se acabaría el invierno, así que atacaron y quemaron nuestros hogares... no dejaban nada en pie a su paso... yo estaba en mi casa cuando atoraron la puerta por fuera para evitar que escapara comenzaron a incendiarla... había fuego por todos lados... tanto calor... creí que era mi fin... pero de repente el fuego se apago, me levante y mire por afuera y alcance a ver a nuestra querida Reina, ahuyentando a los vikingos y rescatando a los pocos que sobrevivimos, luego me dijo lo que vio en el futuro, el largo invierno aún continuaría por varios años pero seria seguido por un largo verano cuya duración podrida llegar hasta los 500 años, el cual nadie sobreviviría, por eso comenzó a entrenarme, a sacar todo mi potencial, para irnos a otro mundo y poder sobrevivir

-Lamento mucho oír esto... pero aunque ella te haya salvado la vida, tu no le debes nada y aunque sientas que le debes algo, no es correcto que le pagues haciendo algo que no te gusta y sabes que esta mal

-No, yo le debo mas que mi vida, le debo la vida de mi pueblo, si no hubiera sido por ella no existiríamos, ella me crió y me educo desde el ataque... cuando perdí a mis padre y mis hermanos-

-No creo que ellos estuviera de acuerdo con lo que haces ahora-

-Sabia que no lo entenderías... nisiquiera sé porque te dije todo esto- dice Tabassa mientras se limpia las lagrimas- mejor me voy

Tabassa se retira, dejando a Migue pensativo, dudando si Tabassa podría a llegar a tener la bondad de Nieve.

Lejos, en la casa del árbol del sector V, agentes de diversos sectores se reúnen para el plan de Abigail

-Entonces repasemos por ultima vez, el equipo Alfa irán con #3, mientras #2 y yo entramos a la estructura enemiga, 10 minutos después comenzara el ataque del equipo Beta, el equipo Gamma buscara heridos en la ciudad, ¿Entendido?-explica #5

-¡Si!- responden todos los presentes

-Bien equipos, buena suerte-

#5 y #2 suben rápidamente a un SCAMPER y se dirigen a su objetivo

En el castillo, la Gran Reina y Tabassa observan por una enorme bola de cristal como la onda gélida se va esparciendo por las ciudades cercanas

-Al parecer todo va de acuerdo al plan-

-Así es mi querida Reina, aunque tenemos dificultades con ciudades sobrepobladas que tienen ese molesto "efecto invernadero", estoy segura que cumpliremos con el horario establecido, especialmente debido a que este planeta tiene demasiada agua y diversas corrientes de aire que esparcen mejor el frío- explica Tabassa

De repente, un monstruo con cabeza de oso polar y cuerpo de gorila comunica con gruñidos que un objeto volador no identificado se acerca.

-Manden a los alcatraces- ordena la Reina

-Por favor mi querida Reina, deme la oportunidad de encargarme de este asunto personalmente- suplica Tabassa

-De acuerdo, ve- dice la gran reina mientras ajusta su bola de cristal y enfoca la nave invasora

-Gracias mi querida Reina, no la decepcionare- dice Tabassa mientras se retira lo mas rápido posible y se coloca la capucha de su atuendo

La niña de cabello blanco corre hasta la mitad del pasillo y salta al marco de una ventana, lanza su ataque helado a una pared cercana y crea una pequeña plataforma de hielo, lo suficientemente resistente para saltar en ella y crear otra en la misma pared, en la cual vuelve a saltar, siguiendo los mismo pasos llega hasta una de las torres del castillo, el cuál sube en espiral usando el mismo patrón, crear una plataforma, saltar a esta y hacer otra plataforma.

Cuando finalmente llega a la parte mas alta, la nave esta lo suficientemente cerca para reconocer que es un SCAMPER de los Chicos Del Barrio

-Lo siento chicos, les di la oportunidad de salvarse, espero algún día puedan perdonarme- murmura Tabassa

La niña cerca sus manos entre ellas y comienza a concentrar todo su poder enmedio de estas, hasta que considera que es suficiente y con fuerza las apunta al SCAMPER a la nave, dejando escapar una fuerte corriente gélida, que provoca que la nave comience a tambalearse en el aire, se congele y finalmente salga de su curso hasta chocar contra uno de los edificios cercanos para terminar explotando en las oficinas del edificio

-Que sus valientes almas sean guiadas al Valhala- murmura Tabassa al ver como el incendio consume el piso del edificio

Tabassa estaba punto de bajar de la torre cuando observa a lo lejos a #2 y a #5 montados en motores modificados para viajar en el hielo

-No es posible- dice sorprendida Tabassa que comienza a disparar diversas ráfagas congelantes, pero ambos niños logran esquivarlos

-Respira tranquilamente... apunta... - Tabassa habla consigo misma para estar mas calmada- y dispara

Una certera ráfaga impacta directo en el motor de #2, el cuál pierde el control de su vehículo y termina estrellándose en una tienda de zapatos.

La niña con poderes gélidos intenta hacer lo mismo con Abigail, pero es mas hábil manejando y evita los disparos, hasta que entra en un estacionamiento especial de varios pisos.

Tabassa intenta localizarla, pero dentro de la estructura para estacionar automóviles era casi imposible, mientras adentro #5 conducía subiendo los diversos niveles haciendo sorprendentes derrapes y maniobras para no perder el control de tu motor de nieve.

Finalmente #5 llega al techo y ahí se dirige directo al castillo, Tabassa sigue atacando sin lograr detenerla, hasta que #5 salta sobre una camioneta que toma como rampa y sale disparada por los aires, Tabassa nunca creyó ver una maniobra tan arriesgada como esa.

En el aire Abigail salta de su motor para lograr saltar por encima de las paredes de hielo del castillo, su motor choca contra la pared y se incendia, solo que no esperaba que Tabassa lograra acertar en el aire, dejándola congelada en un enorme cubo de hielo que cae pesadamente en el patio del castillo, quebrándose y dejando a #5 en el suelo desmayada y con una linea de sangre saliendo de su nariz.

De la tienda de zapatos destrozada, aparece #2

-Número Cinco lo logro, no como lo planeamos pero esta adentro, comiencen la cuenta regresiva-

En las celdas del castillo, Migue trata de reparar los cohetes de sus zapatos, pero era inútil, necesitaba cambiar diversas piezas que no tenia a la mano.

Para ese momento, Tabassa guía a un monstruo que va cargando a #5 a su nueva celda, al llegar la colocan adentro y una puerta de hielo se forma en la entrada

-Felicidades – le recrimina Tabassa a Migue- ahora tu amiga también esta encerrada y malherida

-¿Qué le hicieron?- pregunta Migue tratando inútilmente de sacar la cabeza de entre los barrotes de la pequeña ventana

-Ella misma se lo hizo al venir aquí- le responde fríamente Tabassa

La niña y el monstruo salen de la sección de celdas

-¡Abby respondeme!¡¿Estas bien?- pregunta Migue esperando alguna respuesta de la celda de enfrente hasta que oye unos sonidos

-Si... estoy bien-

-Que bueno- dice #1 con un suspiro de tranquilidad

-Vamos, no es tiempo de relajarse, hay que actuar- Abby abre su pesada chaqueta y deja caer varios artefactos para intentar escapar

En el gran salón de la Gran Reina

-Mi Querida Reina, he capturado a la invasora que traspaso nuestras murallas- habla Tabassa quitándose el gorro y poniendo una rodilla en el suelo en señal de respeto

-Bien, pero quiero que mires esto-

La niña levanta la vista a la bola de cristal y observa como un gran grupo de naves se separa, uno va al castillo pero el otro parece dirigirse en otra dirección, mientras pequeñas naves se dispersan por toda el área

-¿Qué me puedes decir de esto mi pequeña Tabassa?-

-Puede que tengan algún tipo de plan, pueden estar dividiéndose para obligarnos a dividir nuestras fuerzas también, ó... tal vez tengan algún tipo de arma secreta- responde la niña

-¿Qué rumbo de acción debo tomar?-

-No subestimar a nuestros enemigos, atacar directamente a los que nos evaden para evitar que usen su arma secreta sin importar cual sea y mantener una consistente linea de defensa para el grupo que nos ataca- sugiere la niña con poderes de hielo

-Muy buena idea, enviare a mis tropas directo del portal a los enemigos, también envía a un número que consideres necesario de nuestros elementos, luego encárgate de las lineas de defensa-

-Si mi Querida Reina- Tabassa se coloca de nuevo la capucha y sale corriendo de ahí

Lejos, uno de los escuadrones que se esta dispersando por la ciudad

-¿Cuánto nos falta para llegar al punto indicado?- pregunta #85

-Dos kilómetros- responde #84

De repente una enorme bola de nieve cae sobre el parabrisas

-¡Cuidado!- grita #84 - ¡Deben ser esos monstruos!

La nave rápidamente gira y un pequeño conejo cae al vacío

-Atención escuadrón, maniobras evasivas, eviten que esas bolas de nieve los toquen- anuncia #85 por el transmisor

Las naves hacen diversas piruetas esquivando la nieve que cae del cielo, lo que era difícil ya que los radares no los detectaban

-Capitán, empieza a haber señales de que algo viene hacia nosotros

Ahora del cielo comenzaban a caer estalactitas de hielo con forma cónica, una cae directo sobre la nave y la punta atraviesa el techo, aunque luego el pedazo de hielo comienza a moverse y entra completo a la nave, luego parece extender lo que parecen alas de hielo que lo recubrían, para finalmente lanzar un agudo chillido al ver a los niños que terminan gritando al ver la enorme ave de hielo en su nave.

En una acción rápida, #85 oprime el botón ara abrir la puerta de emergencia del autobús en el que esta basado el SCAMPER, luego cada quien toma sus armas y disparan al enorme ave de hielo hasta que finalmente retrocede y sale de la nave, pero poco a poco agita sus alas hasta volar cerca de ellos

-Ya estamos llegando- Avisa #84 al ver de nuevo los registros de navegación

-Bien, solo debemos resistir un poco mas- agrega #85 mientras dispara con su arma al enorme pájaro desde la ventana

En el castillo

-por último ustedes vigilan el área sur mientras nosotros estaremos en el área norte... ustedes dos, vayan al área de celdas, si los prisioneros escapan deténganlos, ¿Todos entendieron?

Los animales gruñen para afirmar y las personas hacen un saludo militar con la mano, luego todos salen y toman sus puestos ya que incluso ya se podían ver las naves enemigas acercarse

Al frente de estas naves estaba #60 dirigiendo el escuadrón

-¿Aún no hay señal del enemigo?- pregunta #60

-No señor, el escaner térmico no indica nada todavía- responde #44 mirando los aparatos

-Señor, recibimos una transmisión de un escuadrón- dice #28 quitándose unos audífonos de la cabeza- al parecer fueron atacados por una especie de aves de hielo que se pueden convertir en conos y caer en picada

-¿Qué paso con los operativos?-

-están bien, pero la nave cayo y continua por tierra

-Vigilen bien, de seguro también nos atacaran así-

De repente, desde una ventana se puede ver una roca directo contra la nave

-Esquiven- ordena #60

Aunque la nave se mueve rápido, la roca golpea uno de los motores, además el rápido giro no permite que la otra nave que esta a su lado reaccione y terminen chocando dañando gravemente el chasis

-Lecturas de escáner térmico- ordena el líder

-Sigo sin recibir nada-

Número 60 toma sus binoculares y logra ver a una criatura con cuerpo de oso, manos de simio gigante, cabeza de cocodrilo y cuernos de antílope, aunque en ciertas partes del cuerpo, en lugar de cabello esta cubierto de escamas

-De seguro es un animal de sangre fría, por eso no el escáner no lo ve... ¡CAMBIEN A MODO DE DETECTOR DE MOVIMIENTO!-

-rayos, señor, tenemos mas de diez lecturas- avisa #44

De nuevo el escuadrón es atacado por una lluvia de rocas grandes, además de los alcatraces y conejos que caen del cielo.

-¡Despliegense, despliegense!- ordena #60 por el radio mientras los pilotos de su nave intentan esquivar los ataques

Al ver por la ventana, #60 solo alcanza a ver una enorme y fuerte ráfaga de hielo y nieve dirigirse a su nave de combate tan rápido que no podía esquivarla

En el área de prisioneros, #5 ya había salido de su celda y estaba haciendo un agujero en la puerta con un soplete para soldar

-¿Entonces esa niña trabaja para una bruja?- pregunta la niña de gorra roja

-Así es, debemos detenerla a ella- le responde su líder viendo la flama desde el otro lado de la puerta hasta que finalmente se concreta el agujero y la placa de hielo cae

-no creí que detrás de esto estuviera un adulto- dice #5 con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Cinco... quiero pedir disculpas- habla Migue mientras sale del agujero – tenias razón, debí reportar a Tabassa desde el momento en que vi lo que hizo

-Vamos Uno- la niña morena reconforta a su compañero con la mano en el hombro- como te dijimos, si vamos a romper las reglas las romperemos en equipo, ahora vayamos a salvar al mundo de nuevo

Ambos se disponen a dejar el lugar cuando dos enormes monstruos con cabeza de oso y cuerpo de gorila se presentan en la puerta principal

-Toma- Dice Número Cinco mientras le arroja un arma a su líder

Ambos niños apuntan pero con un rápido zarpazo los animales los desarman

-¿A-Alguna idea?- pregunta Abby con notable miedo

-S-si... regresemos a la celda-

de nuevo los dos regresan corriendo y entran por el agujero, seguidos por los dos extraños animales que al perder a sus presas por un agujero, comienzan a golpear la puerta de hielo tan fuerte que este comienza a fracturarse.

-Esas cosas son fuertes- agrega Migue mientras trata de buscar alguna solución a su nuevo predicamento

-Tenemos que hacer otro agujero- sugiere Abby

-Imposible, estas paredes tienen 7 metros de grosor y esa tiene 3, con este soplete tan pequeño no lo lograríamos- le responde Migue

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-

-Tabassa me lo dijo-

-¡¿Qué?... ¿Aún confías en ella?-

-Yo... pues... no sé- dice Migue sin saber que responder

-Bien, pues yo no- le asegura Abby mientras se prepara para usar lo que le queda de fuego para perforar una de las paredes supuestamente mas gruesas

-Espera, tengo una mejor idea-

Migue usa el soplete para separar dos de las patas de su cama de hielo, también toma la manta y la corta en dos partes, una se la da a su compañera, después con el soplete derrite la pared mientras moja la tela con el agua del hielo derretido

Cuando uno de los animales asoma su hocico por el agujero, Migue le atora una de las piezas de hielo en la boca, lo que hace que la saque rápidamente y el otro meta su cabeza por curiosidad, terminando igual que su gigantesco compañero.

-Ahora enrolla la tela y úsala como látigo-

Ambos niños hacen girar la toalla hasta que queda lo mas torcida posible, salen del agujero enfrentando a los animales que aún intentan quitarse los pedazos de hielo de los hocicos, aprovechando la distracción los niños latiguean a los feroces enemigos con las toallas en las patas, haciéndolos retroceder

-Ahora vayamos a la salida lentamente-

Uno y Cinco repiten la operación alternadamente mientras retroceden por la puerta hasta que están lo suficientemente cerca.

-Ahora corre cuando yo te diga... ¡YA!- Migue se va corriendo

-espérame- Abby lo sigue

Los animales logran romper los pedazos de hielo y los siguen, pero para ese momento los niños habían logrado cerrar la puerta de acceso a las celdas, dejándolos encerrados sellando la jaula pasando un grueso pedazo de hielo por las manijas

-Esto no los detendrá por mucho tiempo- dice #1 mientras da unos pasos hacia atrás y observa como el hielo parece temblar con cada golpe de las enormes fieras

-Entonces debemos darnos prisa- confirma #5 avanzando hacia un pasillo a su derecha

Afuera del castillo se encontraba una verdadera guerra de las naves de los Chicos del Barrio contra las enormes criaturas, quien a pesar de su naturaleza tosca y salvaje estaban ganando contra la ofensiva de los niños a pesar de la tecnología y estrategia de estos últimos.

Las cosas ya se veían mal para los pequeños agentes, pero se pusieron peor cuando Tabassa logra subir al techo de una torre y de ahí comenzar a atacar con sus habilidades especiales a los propulsores de las naves para hacerlas caer ó congelando el frente de la nave disminuyendo la visibilidad de los pilotos y haciendo que las naves choquen entre estas.

-¡FUEGO!- ordena #86 a sus subordinados cuando estos tienen a Tabassa en la mira

El sonido de los disparos de dos de dos misiles llama la atención de la niña de cabello blanco, sin mas opción brinca a una pared y logra aferrarse a la orilla de esta antes de que los misiles hicieran explosión.

Subiendo lo mas rápido que puede, La niña con ropas blancas lanza un nuevo ataque directo contra el vidrio frontal de la nave que le disparo, el vidrio se rompe casi de inmediato y sus ocupantes, incluida #86 quedan atrapados en una corriente de frío que les impide ver; sin control, la nave termina estrellándose en un edificio, aunque no estalla debido al frío que la rodeaba.

-¿Entonces como detenemos a una bruja?- pregunta #5 luego de escuchar la información que su líder logro reunir mientras estaba encerrado

-Creo que su fuente de poder esta en el báculo que tiene, si se lo quitamos podríamos ganarle-

-Debería llevarte afuera del castillo para irnos y hacer una nueva estrategia- reclama #5

-No, este es el momento adecuado, esa tal Reina estará ocupada defendiendo su castillo y no sospechara que alguien haya llegado a su trono

-en eso tienes razón, podría ser nuestra única oportunidad, ¿Sabes por donde es?- pregunta Abby al detenerse en un cruce de pasillos

-Es por aquí- #1 apunta al de su izquierda- pude aprenderme el camino mientras me llevaban a las celdas

En las afueras del castillo la pelea continuaba sin que ninguno de los dos bandos pareciera querer retirarse, hasta que un ruido llamo la atención de varios pero sin distraerse de la pelea, una nave había logrado pasar entre las aves heladas que caían en picada con forma de estalactitas y con el abrir la parte baja de la nave cae una bomba muy cerca del enorme castillo, hasta que un grupo de personas con ropa similar a la de Tabassa lo ve y rápidamente de sus manos al cielo aparecen fuertes vientos de hielo y nieve que congelan la enorme bomba hasta que esta cae y se rompe en miles de pedazos de hielo

En el cuarto del trono, La Gran Reina ve con mucha complacencia como sus súbditos pelean fervientemente en su nombre

-Así mis leales soldados, peleen contra esos monstruos de sangre caliente -murmura mientras observa la guerra desde su bola de cristal

Estaba tan concentrada en lo que ocurría afuera que no se dio cuenta como #1 llega balanceándose a la ventana con una pistola con gancho y cuerda, mira alrededor mientras suelta la pistola que se balancea de regreso hasta las manos de #5, quien esperaba en una ventana de una habitación adyacente, quien al ver la señal también se balancea y al oprimir un botón de la pistola, el gancho se suelta y la cuerda es retraída rápidamente.

Ambos miraron a la reina y como su báculo estaba a su lado apoyado a un lado del trono, con señas Migue le dijo a su subordinada que él iría por el báculo, #5 acepto con renuencia y le da su pistola con gancho retráctil, con el cual Migue apunta y salta casi al mismo tiempo lanzándose contra la desprevenida reina que solo pudo reaccionar agachándose para no ser golpeada, pero recuperando la posición al ver como el niño toma su símbolo de poder y se lo lleva.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves? - le grita enojada la mujer de piel blanca a #1

Con un movimiento de su dedo indice apuntando al techo, el pedazo de hielo donde esta enganchado Migue se desprende y se mueve para hacer que Migue caiga directo a los pies de la intimidante soberana

-¡Esto lo pagaras con tu vida!- fueron las palabras de La Gran Reina mientras con un movimiento de mano su báculo regresaba a ella y se preparaba para atacar a Migue, quien no podía creer que tuviera tanto poder al haberle quitado su frío cetro real, cayendo en cuenta de que se había equivocado y ahora lo pagaría caro.

Para suerte de Número Uno, Número Cinco llega de inmediato y toma de la muñeca a La Gran Reina con la intención de torcer su brazo, pero el simple toque de su piel provoco que ahora la dama de blanco gritara de dolor y retrocediera rápidamente, mostrando en su muñeca graves marcas de quemadura.

De nuevo sin palabras, Migue y Abby se miraron y comprendieron el punto débil de su enemigo, no podía tocarlos, pero ellos a ella sí, por lo que comenzaron a acercarse a la Gran Reina para un ataque físico.

La Gran Reina aún sentía el dolor pero con su otra mano manejo su báculo para hacer aparecer manos hechas de hielo que salen de paredes y piso para atrapar a los infantes, que terminan esquivándolas gracias a su agilidad.

Desesperada, lanza una ráfaga de hielo con su báculo real, pero Abby y Migue se separan y la ráfaga choca contra el suelo inofensivamente, luego la emperatriz hace caer enormes pedazos del techo, pero igual son esquivados.

Abby finalmente esta lo suficientemente cerca y lanza un puñetazo que es desviado por el báculo de la reina, pero Migue aprovecha y logra asestar un golpe con el puño en el estomago de la dama de blanco, el cuál incluso quema su vestido real y su piel.

Por el dolor y la impotencia, en un acto de desesperación La Gran Reina alza su báculo y convoca a su alrededor un torbellino, el cual no puede ser traspasado por ambos Chicos del Barrio, sin perder tiempo, la fría soberana se acerca a su bola de cristal y la toca con los dedos de su torturada mano

-Tabassa, ven aquí de inmediato, dos intrusos han logrado llegar a mi- le ordena mentalmente a su leal combatiente

-voy enseguida- Responde al mismo tiempo que se retira de la batalla

La niña de cabello blanco crea una rampa de hielo por la cual desciende resbalándose y salta al final para caer al suelo y entrar corriendo al castillo, enojada consigo misma por dejar entrar a dos intrusos al castillo y llegar con su amada reina, repasando sus planes de defensa una y otra vez hasta que cae en la cuenta del error que cometió y deduciendo la identidad de los intrusos mientras apresura su marcha.

El líder y su subordinada del Sector V usan las armas que les quedan para tratar de traspasar el torbellino que protege a su nueva enemiga, tratan de hacerlo rápido antes de que lleguen refuerzos enemigos, pero es tarde, la enorme puerta se abre de un golpe y Tabassa entra.

-Justo la persona que quería ver- dice mientras sonríe Abby pensando en que podrá desquitarse con la persona que causo todo este problema

Número Cinco se abalanza con su puño derecho cerrado contra Tabassa, quien detiene el golpe al tomarla por la muñeca con su mano, pero para soltarse Abby gira su brazo y luego ella detiene la mano de Tabassa por la muñeca, pero la chica de cabello blanco no se queda atrás y también gira su brazo liberándose y luego sosteniendo la muñeca de su enemiga.

Con una inesperada patada al estomago por parte de Abby, ambas chicas toman distancia entre si, al volver a mirarse a los ojos, se nota una creciente rivalidad entre ambas.

-No te confundas, yo no soy Migue- le advierte antes de volver a correr contra Tabassa, tomar impulso para saltar, girar en el aire y terminar con una patada alta que Tabassa detiene con sus brazos cruzados pero provoca que resbale hacia atrás y tenga que poner una mano en el suelo para frenar.

Tabassa toma estas palabras como un desafió mas, así que ahora ella toma al posición ofensiva y se abalanza lanzando golpes contra Abby, quien se defiende moviendo la parte superior de su cabeza, como burlándose de Tabassa, haciendo enojarla aún mas, por lo que esta ultima aumenta la fuerza de sus golpes, tanto que #5 inconscientemente estaba retrocediendo un paso a la vez.

Mientras ambas chicas pelean, #1 intenta atravesar el remolino de viento que rodea a la Gran Reina lanzándose contra este pero el viento aumenta de fuerza y después de una vuelta termina siendo arrojado hacia la pared.

Número 5 desvía un golpe de su enemiga y aprovechando el impulso gira su cuerpo para dar una patada que Tabassa esquiva agachándose mientras estira su pierna y la gira cerca del suelo para impactar en el único pie que Número 5 tenia en el suelo, haciéndola caer al suelo, donde intenta rematarla con un fuerte pisotón que Abby apenas esquiva.

Tabassa no le da tiempo de prepararse y ataca mientras Abby apenas se esta levantando pero logra reincorporarse correctamente y después de desviar los golpes de ambas manos, aprovecha el descuido en la defensa de la niña de cabello blanco y la golpea en el estomago con ambos puños, de manera natural Tabassa se lleva ambas manos al estomago y se encorva un poco, Número Cinco de nuevo ataca con una patada al rostro que la hace caer de espaldas, pero su contrincante reacciona y se vuelve a poner de pie.

-Creí que tu sangre seria blanca, pero es roja- celebra Abby al ver correr una linea de sangre roja por la comisura del labio de su contrincante

-No peleas mal- le responde Tabassa tratando de no perder los nervios mientras se quita la sangre con la mano

Migue aún intenta encontrar una forma de traspasar el remolino y atacar a la Gran Reina, ahora intenta arrojar pequeñas piedras esperando que su pequeño peso les permita ser absorbidos al interior, pero con un sutil cambio del aire estos escombros salen disparados como balas, entendiendo que este remolino mágico no sigue las leyes naturales de un remolino normal. Esto lo confirma cuando la Gran Reina golpea el suelo con su cetro real y la parte superior del remolino se dobla como si lo mirara y de repente se lanzara contra Migue como si fuera una serpiente gigante.

Al otro lado de la enorme habitación, Abby intercepta un golpe de Tabassa, luego coloca un pie detrás de las piernas de Tabassa, para así darle un pequeño impulso con el brazo en su pecho y hacerla caer, una vez en el suelo #5 la golpea en el estomago, pero Tabassa no se rinde y desde el suelo da una patada directo al rostro de Número Cinco, luego se levanta rápido para propinarle otra pata en el estomago y finalmente da un pequeño salto y con una fuerte patada en el mentón Abby pierde el conocimiento.

-¡Abigail!- grita Migue al ver a su compañera caer

-Debo admitir que eres una gran guerrera, me tomo mucho derrotarte sin usar mi hielo contigo- le murmura Tabassa a Abby mientras esta desmayada, luego la toma de la ropa para colocarla en la pared y forma una capa de hielo en su cuerpo para atraparla pero dejando libre la cabeza- Aquí ya no causaras problemas

-¡Déjala!- grita #1 olvidando por completo a la Gran Reina y corriendo para ayudar a su compañera

Tabassa se da cuenta y lanza un ataque de hielo que congela el suelo, deteniendo el avance de #1

-Aún esta viva- le advierte Tabassa- primero acabare contigo, quería que te unieras a mi, pero tocar a la Gran Reina es un crimen que se paga con la muerte, y contigo si usare todo mi hielo, así que prepárate

La Gran Reina hace desaparecer su pequeño torbellino protector y se dirige a su trono y se sienta tranquilamente, Migue se da cuenta de esto y no entiende su actitud

-¿Sorprendido?- cuestiona la fría emperatriz a #1- ahora que tu te enfrentas a Tabassa estoy mas tranquila, estoy segura que sera un gran espectáculo digno de verse

Tabassa extiende su mano y ataca con una ráfaga congelante que es esquivada por #1 saltando al marco de una ventana cercana para tomar impulso y volver a saltar cerca de Tabassa y lanzar un golpe que es evitado por Tabassa simplemente moviendo la parte superior de su cuerpo, esta intenta contraatacar con un puñetazo que es bloqueado por el antebrazo de Migue, pero este da unos pasos atrás, ya que ese pequeño contacto fue necesario para sentir un profundo frío que le duele hasta los huesos.

Sin rendirse, Migue vuelve al ataque lanzando puñetazos que son desviados por Tabassa, tratando de tener la menor cantidad de contacto con ella. La niña de cabello blanco también intenta diversos golpes pero Migue prefiere esquivarlos que desviarlos.

En lo que cree que es un momento de distracción, #1 lanza una patada, pero su pie es detenido por las manos de su contrincante, pero aún con el frío reuniéndose en su tobillo atrapado, Migue flexiona un poco el otro pie que tiene en el suelo y lo usa para saltar rotando su cuerpo, usando su pie libre para dar una certera patada.

Tabassa cae de espaldas mientras Migue cae de costado y llevándose ambas manos al pie que fue interceptado para retirarle las escarchas de hielo que comenzaban a formarse, mientras Tabassa se toca la mejilla donde recibió la patada, enojándose mas, por lo que se acuesta en el suelo, alza las piernas hacia su cabeza y da una maroma invertida con la que se pone de pie, Migue también se levanta, aunque lentamente, para continuar peleando

-Veo que realmente eres un digno oponente - continua hablando la reina mientras invoca una copa de hielo con agua mineral en su mano- no cualquiera le hace frente a Tabassa, aunque su pueblo tiene la capacidad de disminuir la temperatura, Tabassa esta a un nivel que los demás solo imaginarían, ella en verdad es un prodigio

Aunque Número Uno escucha a la Gran Reina, no deja que lo distraiga y continua peleando mientras Tabassa toma esas palabras como aliento para pelear con mas entrega.

-Iba a entrenarla cuando tuviera mas edad-dice la emperatriz tomando un sorbo a su bebida- pero esos bárbaros atacaron y tuve que adelantar mis planes, además no iba a dejar que ellos extinguieran a un pueblo solo por una superstición pagana

La niña de cabello blanco pone la palma de su mano en el suelo y una hilera de hielo se forma sobre el suelo con dirección a Migue, el cual salta antes de que la hilera llegue a su posición ya que cuando eso pasa espinas de hielo salen de la hilera, las cuales hubiera atravesado a #1 si no hubiera saltado

Tabassa coloca la otra mano y otra hilera de hielo sale en dirección a Migue, quien vuelve a esquivar las espinas, repitiéndose esta escena un par de veces mas

-Esta es tu última oportunidad de unirte a nosotros... de sobrevivir- le advierte Tabassa mientras continua su ataque

-¡Nunca!- le grita Número Uno deslisandose por una de las hileras de hielo lo suficientemente rápido para patear a Tabassa en el estomago y empujarla hacia atrás

Tabassa sabe que no debe bajar la guardia y abre los ojos rápidamente para ver a Migue saltar sobre ella para golpearla, pero ella rueda en el suelo y el puño de Migue choca contra el suelo, Tabassa ahora aprovecha y lanza una ráfaga que congela el costado de Número uno, obligan dolo a tomar distancia rápidamente

-Tabassa siempre supero mis expectativas- continua la reina mientras ve a Migue quitarse pedazos de hielo de la ropa- sé que ella nos salvara

Dándose cuenta de que tal vez por la fuerza física no pueda derrotar a su enemigo, Tabassa intenta una nueva estrategia, cierra los ojos mientras cierra los ojos y se coloca en posición de cruz con las palmas de las manos apuntando a los lados.

Migue no sabe que pueda pasar, así que se prepara para esquivar lo que sea que Tabassa haga para atacarlo, pero ella esta ahí, parada sin hacer nada, piensa que podría atacar ahora, pero también piensa que puede ser una trampa. Migue no nota como su respiración se hace mas agitada hasta que comienza a ver el vapor de su aliento salir de su boca, es cuando entiende que Tabassa esta disminuyendo drásticamente la temperatura de la habitación y haciéndola aún mas fría.

Una vez que Tabassa abre de nuevo los ojos, de nuevo asume una posición de pelea, pero ahora coloca su brazo derecho cerca de su hombro izquierdo, como si fuera a lanzar algo, solo sus dedos pulgar e indice parecen estar casi tocándose, Número 1 sabe que nada bueno saldrá de esto.

Tabassa se concentra y entre sus dedos comienza a formarse una delgada capa de hielo que toma la forma de un gran copo de nieve que lanza fuertemente como si fuera una shuriken de hielo.

El líder del Sector V esquiva el pedazo de hielo y este choca contra la pared, quebrándose de inmediato, aún así Migue no quiere que esas cosas lo toquen, sabe que a pesar de verse muy frágiles, pueden llegar a producir serias cortadas

Tabassa ahora usa ambas manos para formas mas copos de nieve y los lanza contra Migue el cual las esquiva una por una, ahora ella las lanza específicamente para evitar que Migue se acerque

-Te mueves mas rápido- habla Tabassa sin disminuir sus lanzamientos- pero es porque al enfriar esta habitación tu cuerpo reacciona acelerando tu metabolismo como respuesta natural para mantener tu cuerpo caliente, pero eso es temporal ya que ahora tu cuerpo quema el doble de energía para mantenerte caliente y mantenerte en movimiento, por lo que poco a poco te iras iras haciendo mas lento, mas cansando, podrías quedarte dormido sin darte cuenta

Número 1 sigue esquivando las estrellas de hielo sabiendo que lo que dice su ex-amiga es cierto, si las cosas no cambian pronto tendrá un grave caso de hipotermia, este pensamiento se hace mas pesimista cuando nota como sus manos están comenzando a temblar sin control y casi no siente sus dedos

Tabassa aprovecha el efecto de sus palabras y lanza una shuriken de hielo contra un distraído Migue que apenas logra reaccionar y saltar a su costado terminando con una profunda cortada en el brazo derecho.

El líder del Sector V se da cuenta de que técnicamente esta acorralado, hecha de nuevo una mirada a su alrededor y observa las grandes espinas de hielo que Tabassa uso al principio de su pelea

-Acepta tu destino- proclama la Gran Reina levantándose de su trono como seña de la victoria de Tabassa- deja que frío abrazo te cobije y te lleve al sueño profundo

-Jamas- le responde Migue- esto no ha terminado

Reuniendo fuerzas, Migue comienza a correr mas rápido esquivando los ataques de su helada contrincante, luego resbala entre el congelado suelo y con su mano toma una espina que se rompe, con asombrosa agilidad se pone de nuevo de pie y arroja la espina en dirección a Tabassa, quien es sorprendida por el ataque de Migue, a quien ya consideraba derrotado.

En el aire, la espina rompe las shuriken que Tabassa había lanzado y sigue avanzando rápido, tanto que no le da tiempo a Tabassa de pensar y trata de detener la espina con una ventisca, pero las espina es tan rápida que atraviesa la corriente de aire helado y se incrusta en el hombro de Tabassa sin traspasarlo.

-¡NO!- grita la monarca sorprendida

La sangre pronto comienza a manchar y expandirse a través de las ropas blancas, Tabassa intenta quitársela, pero el dolor se lo impide, a través de las lagrimas alcanza a ver la figura de Migue acercándose

-¿Vienes a matarme?- pregunta Tabassa con un tono de voz casi feliz, como si felicitara a su oponente por su victoria

-No, nunca quise matarte

El líder del Sector V se arranca la manga del suéter que fue cortado por las shuriken, lo enrolla y lo coloca en la herida casi al mismo tiempo que quita la espina y la tira al suelo

-Soy un Chico del Barrio- dice con una ligera sonrisa- mi misión es proteger a los niños del mundo

-yo...- habla Tabassa sin saber que decir a una situación como esta-... bueno... mi planeta es mas alejado del sol... y los años son mucho mas largos... y haciendo cuentas... en tu planeta tendría mas de 100 años

-Bueno, se puede ser un niño en el alma- le reponed Migue

-Derrotaste a mi mejor guerrera, pero ahora te enfrentaras a mi, cada minuto que pasa, cada metro que el frío se extiende, yo me hago mas fuerte

-No- responde #1 levantándose- esto debe terminar, están haciendo lo mismo que los vikingos que atacaron la aldea de Tabassa

-¿Como te atreves a compararme con esos cobardes supersticiosos?- reclama la reina invocando una fuerte brisa fría al aumentar su enojo

-Ellos tenían miedo... querían sobrevivir... a cualquier costo- trata de responder Migue protegiendo su rostro con el brazo del intenso frió- escogieron un mal método pero aún así no hay que guardar rencor

-Enano insolente, te acabare- le grita la reina incrementando la corriente de aire helado y alzando su báculo con ambas manos

El frío impide que Migue vea como la Gran Reina salta con su báculo apuntándole hasta que es muy tarde y un instante antes de ser atravesado por el filoso báculo todo se vuelve blanco.

Poco a poco el rango de visión de Migue se amplia y se da cuenta de que Tabassa se ha atravesado entre el báculo y él

-¿Me estas traicionando Tabassa?-pregunta la reina enojada y confundida

-Mi... hermosa reina...- dice Tabassa tomando el báculo con una mano mientras una fina linea de sangre sale de su boca-... lo hice por usted, este humano tiene razón, nos hemos rebajado al nivel de aquellos que intentaron destruirnos por su miedo

La niña de cabello blanco tose un poco de sangre

-Por eso tuve que hacer esto-trata de continuar- para que usted no caiga a su nivel, no hay que sobrevivir a costa de la vida de inocentes...

-Tabassa, no hay opción- le refuta la fría duquesa- este mundo debe perecer para que nosotros podamos sobrevivir

-Siempre hay opción...- le responde Tabassa con las palabras de Migue

-¡Traidora!- La Gran Reina levanta el báculo y a Tabassa con el, enterrándose mas el filo en su piel hasta atravesarla

Inspirada en Migue, Tabassa usa sus ultimas fuerzas y coloca una mano en el pecho de la Gran Reina y otra en el suyo, se concentra y una capa de hielo aparece en el pecho de cada una

-Me decepcionas, creíste que este hielo tan débil me haría daño- dice burlándose del esfuerzo de su protegida

-No... quería congelar... al enlace de nuestros... mundos- habla casi sin fuerzas la pequeña niña

La reina rápidamente voltea a ver el pendiente de su pecho, el cual esta completamente congelado, acerca su temblorosa mano al collar, pero esta tan congelado que el simple roce hace que se quiebre.

Lo mismo sucede con el pendiente de Tabassa, al retirar su mano este también se rompe

La asombrada reina deja suelta el báculo y a Tabassa, Migue se apresura y la atrapa, el báculo que la atraviesa se desvanece en una luz azul, igual que la corona de la Gran Reina y sus zapatillas

-¡NOOOOOO!- grita la monarca al techo, que se despedaza dejando ver una especie de agujero negro en el cielo que va absorbiendo todo como una aspiradora gigante

Poco a poco las paredes del castillo se despedazan y los pedazos ascienden al cielo, la Gran Reina hace un esfuerzo para no ser levantada y avanza con dificultad a su trono, del cual se afianza, pero no le sirve de nada ya que este también se eleva y se pierde en el cielo junto a la reina, la cual parece gritar algo pero a esa altura nadie la escucha

-M-Migue...- murmura Tabassa

-No hables, te llevare con los mejores médicos de los Chicos del Barrio, ellos te curaran... te lo prometo... pero resiste- le suplica Migue con lagrimas en los ojos

-Al... principio... creí que este mundo... merecía morir... pero te conocí... y ahora creo que... que merece... ser salvado... tiene oportunidad... tiene... esperanza...-

Tabassa intenta alzar su mano, Migue lo nota y la toma para guiarla a sus mejillas, Tabassa sonríe y cierra los ojos mientras separa un poco los labios y trata de incorporarse para besar a Migue, este también se acerca para corresponder su beso, pero antes de que sus labios se toquen, la cabeza de Tabassa cae hacia atrás. Migue puede sentir la piel de Tabassa hacerme mas tibia.

-Tabassa- murmura Migue mientras inclina su cabeza sobre la de ella- ... Nieve...

La pared en la que estaba congelada Abby se rompe, y con esta el hielo que la tenia prisionera, así que cae al suelo y despierta

-¿Qué paso?- dice mientras se toca la cabeza

En eso Abby mira a Migue acurrucado en el suelo y se acerca corriendo a él

-Uno, ¿Qué hiciste?- pregunta viendo el cuerpo de Tabassa

-Ganamos- le dice con tono de voz serio y sin voltear a verla para que Abby no viera sus lagrimas

En ese momento el cuerpo de Tabassa también comienza a elevarse

-No... quédate- le grita mientras #1 la sostiene de la mano hasta que la suelta y se va

Número Uno intenta saltar para alcanzarla, pero es inútil, Tabassa se va igual que todo lo demás

-Migue, tenemos que irnos de aquí- #5 trata de razonar-Por favor

Migue finalmente reacciona y mira lo que ocurre a su alrededor

-Tienes razón, salgamos-

Ambos niños comienzan a correr hacia la puerta de hielo, la cual se separa de la pared y también sale volando

-¿Sabes salir de aquí?- Pregunta Abby

-Si, seguimos este pasillo, damos vuelta a la izquierda y después de unos metros llegaremos a la entrada principal

Detrás de #1 y #5 todo iba ascendiendo, desde muebles hasta monstruos y pedazos del suelo y paredes

-No mires, sigue corriendo- le advierte #1 a su subordinada

Ambos niños dan vuelta donde Migue dijo y siguieron corriendo, pero ahora el suelo se iba despedazando cada vez mas cerca de ellos, ya se podía ver el suelo del piso inferior también quebrándose.

Finalmente llegan a la entrada principal, solo había que bajar las escaleras y pasar la puerta, pero en ese momento uno de los monstruos con forma de conejo atrapa a Abby del brazo, pero una parte del suelo sube con fuerza golpeando al monstruo en la cabeza, soltando a #5.

-Corre- Le ordena #5 mientras la toma de la muñeca para correr

En ese momento las escaleras se rompen en pedazos y comienzan a elevarse, Migue y Abby saltan sobre las piedras tratando de llegar a la puerta.

En el exterior, los monstruos y los guerreros de hielo también comienzan a elevarse, aunque tratan de aferrarse a cualquier cosa, Los Chicos Del Barrio logran repelerlos.

En el castillo, la puerta principal se eleva como si demostrara que es lo último en irse

-Hay que saltar-

-Si tu lo dices

Ambos niños siguen brincando entre las piedras que cada vez suben mas, hasta llegar a la puerta, la cual pisan para impulsarse y se lanzan al vació.

A pesar de haber escapado del castillo, salieron muy tarde ya que estaban cayendo desde una gran altura y a una gran velocidad, el suelo parecía acercarse cada vez mas hasta que de repente aparece una lata que alguien arrojo, esta se abre y un enorme colchón de aire se infla, salvando a #1 y #5

-¿Una colchoneta de seguridad inflable instantánea?... estos científicos me impresionan cada vez mas- dice #5 acomodándose en la colchoneta

Poco a poco la colchoneta de aire se desinfla y deja ver a cada uno de los Chicos del Barrio aplaudiendo a los héroes que salieron del castillo

-Felicidades Operativo Uno y Operativo Cinco- dice #362 haciendo un saludo militar

-Gracias- dicen ambos chicos regresando el saludo

-Nuestros científicos están analizando los patrones de clima, el frío seguirá en esta región por un largo tiempo, pero ya no estará concentrado y poco a poco se esparcirá hasta a la normalidad

En ese momento, las densas nubes parecen apartarse por un momento para dejar que el sol iluminara la ciudad aunque el viento se siente muy frío.

-Pueden tomarse el día, nosotros nos encargaremos de este desastre, como limpiar las calles de nieve, buscar niños perdidos, crear refugios- comienza a explicar #362

-No podemos hacer eso, somos Chicos del Barrio y es nuestro sector, tenemos que hacer lo que podamos

-Bien, entre mas mejor- #362 los saluda de nuevo y se retira

-Espero un reporte completo de esto Número Uno- amenaza #86 mientras también se retira con #362

Entre toda la multitud aparecen #3, #4 y #2, quienes llegan y abrazan a sus compañeros de sector

-Debiste verlos Uno, eran aves gigantes que se dejaban caer y con sus picos atravesaban las naves.. y esos gorilas- habla emocionado #4

-Me perseguía unos de esos conejos horribles, hasta que llegamos a una calle y todos salieron a ayudarme y lo amarramos con cuerdas- relata #3

-Creí que ya no los volvería a ver, hasta pensé en entrar y rescatarlos- también habla #2

-¡Chicos, chicos!, ya tendremos tiempo para hablar, ahora hay que ayudar en las tareas para dejar esto como antes

Todos ponen cara de fastidio y decepción

-Ustedes pueden tomarse un descanso, yo seguiré

-Eso no- replica #5

-Yo me quedo- dice #3

-De ninguna manera- continua #2

-Ya te lo habíamos dicho, estamos juntos en esto- le explica #4

-Gracias chicos- responde Migue con una sonrisa en el rostro

Los cinco amigos se vuelven a abrazar por un tiempo antes de ir a ayudar.

Una semana después

Migue finalmente coloca el punto final al reporte de la operación y guarda el archivo en la computadora, cierra los ojos y da un largo suspiro en señal de la fatiga. Luego regresa a la computadora, abre el programa que vigila la temperatura de la ciudad mostrando que no hay anomalías, por lo que esta vez cierra el programa esperando no volver a usarlo.

En la otra habitación, todo parecía como si nada hubiera pasado, #5 leía sus revistas, #3 jugaba con sus muñecos, y #2 y #4 jugaban videojuegos

-Hola chicos, voy a salir un momento- dice Migue entrando a la habitación cargando una mochila

-¿A donde vas con esa mochila?- pregunta #5 desconfiadamente

-Son unas cosas que necesito, necesito un respiro de tanto escribir el reporte, nos vemos luego-

Número Uno sale caminando al elevador, oprime el botón para el piso de la cochera, donde llega y tranquilamente llega a su motocicleta, se pone un casco rojo con el número 1 pintado y sale a toda velocidad.

Después de mucho andar finalmente llega al parque donde conoció a Tabassa por primera vez, todo le parecía tan familiar y al mismo tiempo tan extraño, ahora los arboles no tenían hojas, la fuente donde Tabassa mojo su cabeza no tiene agua, el pasto ahora esta seco, no se escuchan a los animales y no hay nadie en todo el parque, solo él; lo único que rompe con el abrumador silencio es el metálico rechinido de los juegos mecidos por el viento, pero Migue se concentra en un juego en especial.

Con cada paso que avanza, a su mente llega un recuerdo, el recuerdo de Tabassa saliendo de detrás de los arbustos, de Tabassa metiendo la cabeza en la fuente, cuando le pone su extraño collar.

Pronto llega a los columpios, pone su mochila en el suelo, la abre y saca herramientas para soldar, se coloca su mascara de soldador, enciende el soplete y comienza a arreglar el columpio que rompió cuando peleo contra Catarro común y que había prometido reparar.

No era algo muy difícil, pero se tomo su tiempo para hacerlo bien, al terminar jala la cadena para comprobar que esta firme, luego arroja las herramientas arriba de la mochila para sentarse en el columpio, apenas meciéndose con la punta de los pies y mirando fijamente el suelo

-Tabassa... nieve... yo... -la voz de Migue se quiebra y no puede terminar la oración, el llanto lo vence

Lejos, en la casa del árbol, sus compañeros de sector lo ven a través de una pantalla conectada a un telescopio especial

-Esto es horrible- exclama #2 viendo lo que le pasa a su líder

-Es cierto, debemos hacer algo- reclama #3 a los demás

-¿Y qué se supone que hagamos?¿Una fiesta?- propone #4

-Nada- dice Abby seriamente mientras oprime con fuerza una tecla que apaga la pantalla- es duro, pero Migue debe superarlo por si mismo

-¿Acaso te volviste loca?-le grita #3- esta sufriendo, debemos apoyarlo

-No estoy ciega, veo que esta sufriendo y me duele, podemos apoyarlo pero también debemos darle su espacio, cuando necesite nuestro apoyo estaremos aquí para él

-¿Crees..-pregunta #2 sin mucha confianza- ...que lo pueda superar?

-¿Bromeas?- dice Abby con una gran sonrisa- es Número Uno, él puede hacer todo

FIN


End file.
